Jogging Time
by OCfan11
Summary: It's not fun being a main character. OC-reborn-as-Ruby-Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's not easy watching things fall apart. Taiyang (her new dad) shuts down (finds a bottle some nights) while Yang struggles to keep the household running (struggles not to cry in front of Ruby). And her? Ruby? She clings to her sister and wishes the next person to walk through the door is Summer Rose. Not for herself, but for the family.

Of course, she loves these people. Her new family. But it's easier to love Yang and Tai as they are always here. It's easy to distance from the story of Summer Rose, because she is gone. Because Ruby knew she would be gone. Just like Raven is not here. Just like Qrow does not come visit.

Just like living again is hard (for she was not always Ruby Rose).

Just like she clings to Yang (as the only reason she does not break).

 _Just like she is afraid to die_ (again. Forever. Or worse, _to forget what is to come_ ).

These are facts, but they have their opposites. All that's left of Summer is a memorial, and Ruby is not convinced until she sees a body, though it may never happen. Raven is not here, but that doesn't mean she isn't watching. Qrow has not come to visit, but he will because Ruby stole her father's phone to contact the uncle and make him promise to come back. Living is hard, but choosing to let go is so much harder now that she remembers doing it. Ruby clings to Yang, and Yang clings to Ruby. Who-is-now Ruby Rose is afraid to die, but will gladly go out with a bang (not a whimper, _never softly into the night_ ).

Taxes still suck. No opposite to that. "Y-ah-ng, do you know where food liar-Ns?"

"Do I know where _the_ food _lien_ is?" Yang stresses the words. Ruby huffs and nods ( _Yang should try learning another language, see how well that goes_ ). Two years apart, and Yang's trying to impress proper grammar even though she doesn't have a full grasp either. At least someone in the household is trying. "Yes, why? We don't need to go shopping soon."

"Do too," Ruby pouts holds up an empty milk jug.

Yang sighs. Ruby almost feels bad at how weary her sister looks. This is important, though. They've run out of healthy foods and the tiniest girl had to chug the milk back in order to get Yang motivated for a trip to town. "Fine. Fine! Go clean up, we leave in five minutes."

"Yay!" Ruby cheers and makes sure to hug and kiss her sister on the way by. "I love you, Yang!"

In a totally platonic way. Someone in the house needs to show care and affection. Ruby gets a noogie for her effort, but that doesn't stop the smiles or laughter spilling from them both. Them against the world. In this case, the small island they live on. Ruby offers to pull the wagon, knowing Yang just humors her and pulls it with her. The grocery staff greet them with smiles, some uncertain them here alone again. This is a pattern most have noticed, but no one says anything to their father. They understand he's grieving and don't butt-in.

(But maybe they should. He teaches today and won't notice the fridge stocked-up. He will take some food the girls make and all-but ignore them unless they initiate conversation. Maybe, a decade from now, both girls would never have remembered this awful time as it is. Maybe they wouldn't remember how Yang learned to cook or how Ruby learned to speak in full sentences. Who-is-now Ruby will remember, though. She will remember, she will love her new father, but she will not forget. This will mark the first of her issues with Remnant's societies and will start her trust problems. This will be why she clings so tightly to Yang, biding her time until she's positive Yang is secure and happy.

Then, Ruby will start the beginning of the end.)

"Oh, make me carry it back," Yang jokes, lugging the wagon while Ruby skips ahead. "When it's all full and heavy. I see what you did, sis."

"I claim nothing!" Ruby cheers, skipping backwards to make a face.

"Hey! Get over here!"

"Never!"

The worry never goes away, but Yang makes everything better. Canon-Ruby is a happy person. A motivational speaker. Someone who sees the best in everyone. Yang makes conforming easy for who-is-now Ruby. Even when the family is torn like this, Ruby can still make her big sister _okay_ , if not _happy_. One less thing to worry over.

Who she was before Ruby? Well, she wasn't hero material. Lived in peace, with an urge hide away from the world. Who she was had an itch to defend those held close to her heart. A quiet thing. Mousy, nice, lonely. Who she was before was a lot of things she can't be now. Not for the sake of the world. Not for her continued survival. Not for her family.

Still, some things are harder to ignore. Like nightmares of a death. Ruby is a ball on the couch, watching television in the dark of night, attempting not to see her life flash before her eyes. The front door opens silently, and she can't even scrounge energy to do more than bury her head under the blankets. Whoever it is, is ballsy coming into a famous huntsman's home.

"Pipsqueak?" drawls a voice from above. Beyond the comforts and warmth of her blanket. "That you?"

A pause. She muffles out a 'yes'.

"What are you doing up?" the couch sags as her uncle flops into it. He reaches under the covers and grabs her foot. Ruby can't help the small shriek at the cold hand, and she thrashs until her head pops out. He's laughing at her glare. "Does Tai know you're still down here?"

Ruby finally gets her foot back, tucking under the warm blankets again. Her chest is cold at the thought of her father. No, he doesn't know. She wonders if he would care. Ruby shuffles up against her uncle, grunting when she turns back to the television.

"That's not an answer," he scolds as a joke. An arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her closer and-

(she doesn't mean to)

Ruby flinches at the scent of alcohol on him.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Qrow asks, sharper. Ruby just curls up tighter and does not explain the smell triggered memories. Does not speak a word of how the nightmares make her reminisce and cry. Holds the blanket on her eyes and stays perfectly still. He doesn't let it go and gently forces her head up and free of the blanket shied. "Ruby, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," she tries to wipe her eyes, but he catches her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"You don't need to apologize," he hums the words and picks her up. Ruby is deposited on his lap, shaken free of her warm cocoon. "But I can't help you if you don't share with the class."

"A nightmare," Ruby bites out, watching her fingers twist in her lap. Anything to ignore the red eyes _paying attention to her_. Giving her comfort and reassurance instead of the other way around. She's supposed to be an adult inside. She's supposed to be stronger than this. _She's supposed to be Ruby Rose_. "Just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" The girl shakes her head. "Well then, why didn't you go bug your dad?"

Ruby tenses and stays silent (tonight was a bottle night). For a huntsman, Taiyang sleeps very soundly.

"Then why not Yang?" Qrow insists. She isn't looking, so she doesn't see the tense lines on his face. "I'm sure she'd protect you from nightmares."

"She needs sleep," Ruby protests.

"She wouldn't mind helping you."

The redhead disagrees. "She needs sleep. She's tired." From looking for Raven. From missing Summer. From doing chores around the house. Ruby does not care if it's her personally losing sleep, but Yang is a growing girl. The blonde needs rest when she can catch it.

Qrow sighs and doesn't push. He shuts off the television and stands, her in his arms. "Then I'll stay for a bit. Keep the bad guys away."

It's the thought that counts. She appreciates the attempt to make her feel safe. Closes her eyes and hides her face in his chest. "Thank you, uncle Qrow." A pause. "I missed you."

He sighs again.

She keeps peeking an eye open, making sure he's there. Not because she's worried he'd break a promise… No… Just, maybe to see how his power works. Does he transform into a bird, or does he swap places with birds?

"Eyes closed," he is smiling when he scolds. Ruby 'eep's and shuts her eyes again. Somewhere in the night, she does finally fall asleep.

Wakes up to an open window. It makes her feel lighter. She takes joys when she can. Doesn't care otherwise.

It takes a few days, and then _it_ happens. Unlike the stories, Ruby is awake. She wants to say ' _no'_ , wants to stop the mad words and hide from a Grimm forest. She wants to feel warm. Fear is a cold shock, leaving her pale even as her lips crack into a shaky smile and she says, "Let me grab my coat!"

They are going on an adventure.

Ruby punches in her uncle's phone number in the emergency phone in her father's room, leaving it off the hook and running quietly to her room for a jacket. For something warm. She grabs a scarf, old and from Summer Rose, and wears it as she shouts, "I'm ready, Yang!"

For the first time, Ruby is scared to sit in the wagon. She walks beside Yang for as long as she can. Her big sister tries to shake off the girl's fear first with reassurances, and then with taunts, "It's the forest, Rubes! Nothing to be scared of; especially not the dark!"

"I'm not scared of the dark!" _She's scared of what's in it._

She does not fall asleep, knowing what's to come.

She does not ask Yang to stop, knowing her sister is moving through pure determination by now.

There are no sounds of animals. _Please come, uncle Qrow._

Ruby sits up when the wagon stops moving. "Yang?"

The handle drops from her sister's grasp. Red eyes stare back from an abandoned building. Ruby doesn't look away as she slowly crawls to her sister. There is a burning behind her eyes, dry and dangerous, that contrasts the cold resolve she now feels. No time for fear, Yang is in danger. "Yang? I think we should go."

Yang is frozen is place as the growling becomes louder.

When the first of the Beowolves steps out of the shadows, Ruby pulls her sister into the wagon. She copies the lead Grimm, baring teeth. The other Grimm howl.

They attack.

"Ruby!"

It's unexpected, Yang pulling her out of the line of attack. Shielding _her_. As if Ruby is the one in need of protection. The hits never come as a single wing-flap turns into the grinding of metal. Ruby clutches to her sister, both twisting to see their uncle destroying the Grimm with ease.

 _Keeping the bad guys away._ Just like he promised.

"Are you two okay?" Qrow near-shouts as he runs over to them, ignoring the fading carnage around. Yang trembles. Ruby bursts into tears, hugging the older girl tightly. "What are you doing out here?"

Ruby is so relieved an adult kept their word, it restores a little faith in the world. When all is said and done, she does not let Yang take all the blame for this. She does not leave her sister's side. Not even when everything breaks between her uncle and father and they have a yelling match downstairs.

"Don't leave me," begs who-is-now Ruby, holding onto whatever part of Yang she can. A selfish, selfish wish. "Please don't leave me, sis."

"I won't," Yang promises, shaken and vulnerable. She pets her younger sister's hair and kisses the top of her head. "I promise. I won't leave you."

Canon-Ruby is a girl that never experienced the scare. Who was asleep and passed it off as a nightmare. Someone who never bared her teeth at the darkness with promise she would die before it touched the light. The Ruby Rose of the story should never have seen specs of evil so early.

Who-is-now Ruby Rose is not canon. She lives haunted by that fact every day. It means she tries to be someone she is not, and in moments like this it slips to the hunger – _the need_ – for a reason to live. For without one, this world has an easy way to die a hero.

 _She is prepared to become a villain if needs-must._

What she does not want – _what she actively changes after the gong-show that snapped her father out of his fog_ – is a ruined voice. She asks for vocal lessons, thinking it cannot change the plot any more than her being awake did. Her voice will not squeak constantly, if she has any say in it (this is _her_ new life, after all). It turns out to be the biggest change of all. One thing so different, it defines who-is-now from canon. It allows her to take control over her destiny. For without an undeveloped voice, destroyed from shouting and screams…

Ruby _sings._

;;;

Step One to being Ruby Rose: Smile. A lot.

Especially around children. If pretending to be Ruby Rose at a young age, there is allowance for nerves when meeting new people. For the first day of school, smile as long as possible. There is a two year gap between Ruby and Yang, which means the buffer zone lasts until Yang ditches her sister for her own class.

Meanie.

Just a hypothesis, but who-is-now Ruby is pre _tty_ sure she screwed up somewhere along the first year of grade school. Might have even confirmed her teacher's worst fear about _being just like Yang._ The summation of the year gets written down in her first-language diary. _'Good terms with most, friends with none. Class came second place in end-of-year sports competition. Yang's won everything.'_

Because she may be short and a first year, but this Ruby Rose has been exercising and working out with her family. She's being trained to survive. Not that she carried the class – well, she did for the speed competitions – but her grade class has more than a few huntsmen's kids. Ruby just stands out, making an impact in the early years with how compassionate and kind she is to others.

Ruby is supposed to be kind, isn't she?

 _'It's getting harder to remember nowadays.'_

"Still writing in that weird language?" Yang asks, making a face at the scribbles. They are words to Ruby, but only big-sis knows that. Just like she convinced Ruby to tell her all the swear words. "You're no fun. Why can't you write normally so I can read it out loud on show-and-tell days?"

" _'Exactly that reason.'_ " Ruby replies.

"Slipped up, sis," Yang says, poking her. Ruby groans, head dropping and banging on the table. "Wow, how many days was that?"

"Eight," she says, miserably.

Because Ruby can't help slipping into her mother tongue, if only to remember. The problem is when it transfers over; when she speaks naturally instead of focusing on what she says. She sings in her first language a lot, and that's how Yang caught on it was not random babble. She tells her big sister stories she dreams of, stories that she only heard in the language. They thought maybe that was her semblance, until Ruby blurred around a fist and wound up crashing into a tree. Not just running, but moving fast. Like the Ruby Rose of story. As she moves, rose petals fall from the air around her body. As though they absorb the sounds and currents she makes while moving so fast. There should be issues for her and those in the drafts. There isn't.

Who-is-now Ruby Rose still has the exact semblance of canon Ruby. It's a relief, but also crushes the hope of not-being Ruby. If things were different, then maybe she could be herself. Maybe she wouldn't have to pretend and make guidelines on how to be a main character.

Maybe she could finally open up about the future to come.

(What if it is all wrong and nothing like the story?)

"Come on," Yang gets tired and picks up her sister. Ruby squeaks and demands to be put down. "Nuh-uh. We've got to get to your voice-thing. I will _not_ be late for my class again."

Voice-acting. Ruby has four voices down-pat, and today they're going over the newest song she has sing over and _over_ because two of the voices duet at a point. The island of Patch is full of artistic jobs, and full of retired huntsmen and huntswomen. The girl jokingly refers to it as Hobby Island. Within the day of her vocals coach suggesting she do a job around here, word had gotten to her father and all that was needed was her agreement to work.

Very stressful moment, that was. Lots of sleep lost that week.

Yang picked up marshal arts classes while Ruby does her voice-acting. "Accent-acting," the older girl jokes on days of voicing multiple characters. "Voice-thing," is reserved from the song albums. Since the show and characters are still pretty new, slowly gaining popularity, Ruby will have sung a total of two songs on the album to be released post-season. When they realized how mature she is, they've begun to use her as a background harmony. It is a lot of work, but she secretly enjoys it. Enjoys being treated like an adult, though she's not even eight yet.

It's very un-canon-Ruby-like. She still jokes, smiles, and plays at being a kid, but it is hard to hide the poles of maturity keeping her on the straight-and-narrow. She is not as curious at canon-Ruby. She is more involved with everyone on the island, yet can barely call anyone outside the family a friend. She is getting paid to speak. She sings.

She can't shake the chocolate addiction. Addiction is too strong a word, but she limits any and all sugar and caffeine she ingests. Those are for special occasions, and emergencies. Her semblance kicked her metabolism into high-gear and sweets are a quick and easy fix. Hold off the caffeine, since she can barely get enough sleep on a good night (it's the most unhealthy thing about her).

Life moves on. Yang graduates to Signal Academy, where both their father and uncle teach. Ruby hums and haws around answering where she wants to go; she still has two more years until graduation. Every time someone asks what she wants to do, Ruby smiles bashfully, looking oh-so shy as she answers, "I want to help people."

It's the closest she can get to saying 'I want to become a huntress' without committing. Tai and Qrow may actually be glad if she doesn't become one. Yang's graduation gift is lessons in whatever fighting style she wants to pursue through school, and a puppy for the family.

Zwei is the cutest (and great company for the long nights awake). Still no idea what underground lab uncle Qrow rescued him from.

;;;

Step Two to being Ruby Rose: The ultimate goal is to become a huntress.

One long night debating pros and cons, concludes that this step is almost as important as step one. What it means without the training is that there is in no way to prepare to defend oneself. The cons can easily be brushed away; who said a person has to use their Huntsmen Licence for good once obtained? There are not any rules stating that to keep the licence, one must go on a set amount of missions. Get the training, get the uber powerful stamp-of-approval, and _ta da_.

What canon-Ruby strives for is a better world. Happy endings handed out like greeting cards.

What who-is-now Ruby wants are the tools for survival. It is easy to pretend she wants the world to be a better place; it's just words. _Feelings_ are a different matter.

Welcome to Remnant, where every weapon is a gun and there are tangible monsters to fight. The place where the survival instinct to scavenge and hunt was never stamped out and instead turned into a job. A place where there is racism and wars and creatures made to kill humanity, and yet humanity still endures. Where everyday feats of magic are preformed and passed off as a biological factor.

Ruby's urge to _defend_ is almost abnormal in such a world. This place, where everyone wants to _fight_. Where she would love to _flee_.

Running away from the big, bad wolves is not allowed. Not if she wants to be a huntswoman.

When it ties in with step three, things become difficult. Huntsmen and huntswomen must fight the creatures of Grimm. Any allowance or running goes against their code. Karma has a bad habit of dragging any Grimm not killed back into the deserter's life.

Yang takes up hand-to-hand fighting with ease. Ruby doesn't struggle with the forms or attack patterns. Her faults lie in hesitation.

"We'll find you something," her dad promises.

"You can't learn every weapon," her uncle groans.

"Then I'll learn the scythe," Ruby smiles charmingly. "You can teach me, right uncle Qrow?"

Never would have thought she'd take-up a two-handed weapon. Her family teaches her how to shoot, and her uncle sees her thrive under his tutelage. It becomes a bonding activity between the four family members, training and building weapons together.

(So do the nights when she's awake downstairs and Qrow comes home a little too tipsy. It's natural to give him the couch, leave a water glass by the table, and move to kitchen to calm her thoughts. Knowing he's back safely, he's guarding the entrance, cuts down her worries. Allows her to sleep easier. Sometimes it leaves her wondering if the only reason he agreed to teach her to wield a scythe is because she never does more than roll her eyes and help him up from a stumble. She leaves behind water and quiet, while Tai gives disproval and Yang needles the habit.)

Using the scythe leaves her no time to hesitate.

(And quietly, who-is-not Ruby jokes morbidly about how she has become the Grimm Reaper.)

;;;

Step Three: Be kind

"Hello," Ruby smiles as she sits next to the new kid. It's odd to get someone half-way through the school year, but it doesn't phase the redhead. What _does_ is the fact no one has approached the new girl for a group. Signal Academy has very few cliques, mainly because everyone here is training towards fighting monsters legally. There are the jocks, who Yang usually hangs out with. The graduating classes, who focus so hard on their studying it's scary. The Arts Students, who don't want to be hunters but have parents retired from the trade. The weapon handlers, where Ruby usually spends time. And the adorable geeks. "I'm Ruby."

"Amythest," the taller girl with small antlers says shortly, hunching over her food. What's even stranger is how none of the Faunus in the school have come up to the girl. They are very good about including and forming supports anywhere in the community on Patch. No one, human or Faunus, allows the discrimination on the island. Ruby can't decide whether that is why canon-Ruby and canon-Yang had to have Blake's ears pointed out (no one hides their differences on Patch) or whether the discrimination is not rooted as it is in Atlas. "What do you want?"

"To eat?" Ruby's smile doesn't falter as she holds up a red apple. "But also, to say hi. We have the same morning classes. I hope this isn't intruding. I'm sorry if I am."

Amythest grunts and swirls a spoon in whatever is in her thermos. "Whatever."

Ruby keeps smiling as she eats. Making sure to swallow, she tries to continue the conversation. "Have you ever had a weapon construction class before? It's my favourite, but I took _way_ too long deciding what I wanted on my first weapon. Professor Fern wouldn't let me put on more than two blades. Probably a good thing, since there wouldn't be any room for the gun trigger with my first design."

Amythest grunts, pushing back her curly, purple hair. She relaxes, listening to the smaller girl babble. Ruby takes it as a win. Plus, she could talk about weapons for hours. This, she shares with canon-Ruby. All the weapons are so simple, yet so complex. And a gun. Can't forget the gun.

Ruby doesn't blink twice when Amythest takes the seat next to her on the other girl's day two at Signal. She just chats about easy things; classes, weather, local news. All the while, keeping an eye out as to why Amythest is so secluded from the rest of their classmates.

It's almost interesting when it backfires, "Why do you have no friends?"

Ruby blinks slowly as the purple haired girl drops next to her at lunch. "What do you mean? I'm friendly with lots of people."

"But not _friends_ ," Amythest stresses the word so hard it nearly punches the air.

"I don't know," Ruby shrugs like it's no big deal. Like people aren't scared of her family, or dislike how mature she can sound, or how her constant smiling creeps some people out. "Just never in the cards, I guess."

"What cards?"

"Sorry, obscure metaphor. Means it must have never meant to be."

Amythest grunts but cracks the first smile Ruby's seen from her. "Then we're going to be friends."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised," the antlered girl scoffs and leans back all cool-like. "You're the only person who can talk to me without flinching. Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" honestly confused here.

A long pause. "You're joking." A longer stare. Amythest's smile turns real and she laughs. "Ruby, my semblance is scaring people. It can scare away Grimm. How are you not effected?"

"Really?" Ruby's smile drops into a thoughtful frown. "How does it scare people?"

"Shadows jump in the corner of their eyes when I'm near. Heartbeat picks up when I talk. Sight turns fuzzy the longer they stare at me."

It all sounds like a power someone would have in a campfire-scary-story. "I don't know, maybe my meditation has something to do with it?" Step five, after all. "I mean, I've never tested against someone with a mental or biological semblance, but all the times I try calming my mind should prevent some of that, maybe? And my high-metabolism would probably burn out any small, extra adrenaline."

Amythest is quiet, meeting Ruby's eyes the whole time. The taller girl looks so relieved she isn't affecting her that Ruby wants to give her a hug. In fact, she breaks and asks just that. "Yah, Ruby. It's okay."

(The tears go unmentioned.)

"My dad was a civilian," Amythest admits later. Later, when they've discussed how her semblance works and why it doesn't affect their huntsmen and huntswomen teachers, a few jocks, and Yang. "He left because he couldn't bare to look at me."

Another hug. This is how Ruby gains a best friend, through hugs and an open ear. "You are beautiful, Amythest. You are worth every second it takes to see past your semblance."

 _And she will say it until her friend believes it._

"Ruby is too nice," Amythest complains to Yang as they double-team her virtual race car. Ruby shouts out the unfairness while the girls high-five. "Just yesterday she made Sulver cry instead of beating her down."

"Oh?" Yang straightens but pretends to be nonchalant. It's not fooling anyone. "What did Sulver do?"

"Talk smack about your uncle." Ruby's best friend is such a narc. Someone in this friendship has to be.

Part of Sulver's gang ends up in the infirmary, and Yang is docked marks for using too much force. Ruby does them a kindness and doesn't destroy their reputation as promising students until a month after they get back. No need to make anyone think Yang accidently crippled them.

;;;

Step Four: Have a symbol

The emblem is easy. Exactly like Summer Rose's flaming rose, except red. Except… the emblem on her is her mother's broach. A silver, flaming rose. The sad truth is that wearing it is the easy part.

Ruby does not know why but having the same sets of clothing is not only common, it is the way most huntsmen and huntswomen go about defining themselves. Everyone's outfits, emblems, and sometimes hair, is made to match their aura colour. The story they are told in school is that by matching your outfit to your aura, it is less likely an enemy will notice when you are vulnerable. The breaking of an aura going unseen. It would make sense, if it was just the hunters doing so. Civilians either match their aura colour or stick to one colour for their entire outfit.

Ruby calls bull on it all. Her adult family members thought she'd grow out of the phase. Yang encourages her to wear reds, oranges, and yellows. Once Ruby has made a couple week's worth of money from her voice-acting and singing jobs, she goes out shopping. By the time she arrives at Signal Academy, her closet is rainbow colour-coded. Nothing is ever worn two days in a row, and never one solid colour.

Amythest supports this by wearing pink scarves every now and then. Yang will try on some purple on her wild days. Tai wants her to be happy, and Qrow's given up trying to offer fashion advice.

It's another reason she's an outcast. Who-is-now Ruby will not give up clothing selections to conform to a handful of colours.

"It's a good thing you're too young to tour," her album producer, Honey, jokes as they come up with cover ideas together. "Picking just one outfit for you to wear each year would be a nightmare."

Honey is great, letting Ruby have a lot more freedom the bigger her fanbase gets. The newest album, Rose Petals, has a lot of songs she's shamelessly ripped off and translated from her _before_ life. Ruby refuses to be photographed for her albums, leaving the songstress 'Red' a mystery to the world.

Accents to her voice are wonderful. Harder than the emblem but helps her be untraceable. This way, the changes she makes in the world aren't spectacular. Barely noticeable. Should have zero impact on the future.

A way to separate herself from canon.

Because her baby - _Crescent Rose_ \- and her mother's emblem still make her twitchy. The curse of Cassandra holds her tongue with no proof on how close to the plot-line this life follows. Her name is Ruby Rose, and she is supposed to be a symbol of light in the darkness.

( _Do you believe in destiny?_ )

;;;

Step Five to being Ruby: Have Silver Eyes

Meditation starts after a couple days of little-to-no sleep. This, she realizes early on, is more than just unhealthy. It's crippling if she cannot get the insomnia under control. Her brain will shut down and leave her in a coma if she is _lucky_. This also excludes how vulnerable she is since aura applications do not come naturally. It's a constant thought for her, not in-grained like all people with active auras have. So, as tired as she is, her aura shields flicker and the family notices. They don't know the full extent.

How she crawls next to Yang only when she is positive she can fall back to sleep.

How some nights she can't bring herself to lay down.

So, meditation. Sorting through racing thoughts and becoming in-tune with one's self. Very useful when she's discorded about who she should be vs. who she is. This is how she reaches deep in herself and feels the raw burning power. How it comes to the surface and- _her eyes, they burn!_

Ruby doesn't claw at her face, but it is a close thing. She passes out on her bed, exhausted by whatever that was. Wakes up feeling sore but refreshed for the first time in days. Waits a couple long nights before trying again.

This time, there is a split second of blinding white light in the form of who she was, sitting across from her. They are gone from one blink to the next, but the image is burned into her mind.

The next time, the child form of _who she was_ lasts a few seconds. The next, a few more.

"Can you tone down the light?" Ruby asks, aghast as soon as they appear the next time. The light vanishes completely, leaving a black void of defining features. "Fifty-percent?"

A medium grey light comes from them. At ten seconds, Ruby blinks. The form flickers out, and then back into existence when her eyes open. Total of twelve seconds before she's too tired to keep the power burning throughout her body.

When she has more stamina, she has conversations with herself. "So, are you a separate entity," she holds out one hand, "or a part of me?" _Or both_ , goes implied.

They point to the second hand.

"Well, that makes things easier," Ruby and her before self share a smile. "So, you know what I want." The body that mixes black void and white light is flat-faced, but she knows the look. She used to wear it before. "And will do it."

No question. Thoughts and goals are the same.

"Will you be more like who I was?"

They shake their head. Point to her, point to themselves, point to the mirror. Ruby has long-gotten used to her eye-colour changing in response to the light-being changing intensity. White and black swirl in her irises.

They are a reflection of her, as she reflects their status.

"Why a child?"

Same answer. They reflect her.

And Ruby, who never figured out what the silver eyes could do in her first life, pretends this is normal and builds up her stamina. Which means she can go longer without sleep. A vicious, unending cycle.

At least her eyes are always silver when the power is tucked back inside her.

;;;

Step Six: Do the right thing, not the cool thing

If she were being honest, there isn't much to see in Vale besides the hunter-training school. It can be seen from wherever a person stands in the city, as a Beacon ( _she giggles_ _every time_ ). They have more variety of dust then Patch, more variety of a lot of things, but that's because it's a big city. Ruby comes for books, weapon parts, and gifts. The food is good too, but she limits herself to three unhealthy snacks a month, including any caffeine products. They do sell the gross calorie bars she needs cheaper, but it's not worth taking an airship over.

When she becomes fifteen, Ruby limits her time going to Vale. No need to take chances. Besides, she's busy with school, training, and singing. With night-time fights against herself or reading all the stories she can. Song writing, homework, and family time. Making sure everyone comes home safely and having fun with Amythest.

Ruby agrees to go with Yang to Vale. She may not like driving, but Yang makes ridding on bumblebee an experience. Too bad her sister _ditched_ her in the city. Their ride home leaves in a couple hours, and Ruby's hunkered down reading magazines in a dust shop. Silently fuming and debating marching over to Junior's club in the off-chance the Yellow Trailer is in progress.

She doesn't think twice about putting on headphones and listening to music. That's a daily occurrence, and she likes the familiarity of some songs. Even if it is her voice singing them.

She slides down the wall, getting comfortable while keeping an eye on the entrances and exits to the row. Reads.

Is too far down to see Roman Torchwick come in, but alert enough to send the goon flying through the air when he tries to loom over her.

Somehow, she survives the Opening (kicks up a dust crystal and disrupts the airship so much Roman almost falls out). Wonders why this is happening because she surely hasn't done the Red Trailer. Forms a hero-crush on Glynda Goodwitch.

Gets taken in for questioning. Then they send in Huntress Goodwitch, like they assume the scolding she'll give is enough to cause Ruby regrets. The woman is scary, but all of it was self defence. The guy trying to rob the store, the fight in the street, Roman Torchwick throwing a stick of dust with the intention of _blowing her up_. Ruby smiles pleasantly, having already told all of this to the authorities. The only thing she cares about is that Yang never finds out about this incident.

She flinches when the riding crop hits the interrogation table.

"There's someone here who would like to meet you," Glynda says, both very annoyed and resigned.

And just-

"Eep!" Ruby clutches her stomach to hide the noise it makes, her eyes zeroed in on the cookies. "Sorry!"

The man places the plate of cookies on the table. "Ruby Rose." Her eyes flicker up to his and _whoa man, personal space_. "You have silver eyes."

Her stomach rumbles when she attempts to lean back in the chair. _Wow, this is embarrassing_.

Brown eyes blink and he leans back, serious. "So," he notices her attention on the data pad in Glynda''s hands, playing security feeds, "where did you learn to do this?"

 _Nope._ She is not ready for any of this. "S-Signal Academy?"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Deep breath. _Abort mission, play it cool_. "Well, yah? Sadly, Crescent Rose isn't the most dangerous; I wasn't allowed to make anything on it detach into a smaller weapon."

 _Not cool._

 _Also, feels like stomach is trying to eat itself._

The silence stretches for a bit.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before." He's not fooling anyone when he looks to the ceiling. "A dust, old Qrow."

"That would be my uncle Qrow," Ruby folds her hands, eyes skipping over to the cookies in a lapse of concentration. "He's a teacher at Signal. Honestly? He's the only reason I'm any good."

The man hums. "You can have the cookies, you know."

"Oh, _thank you_ ," she yanks the plate over and bites down on one. Not drugged. Yay.

"So," their eyes are locked, and she doesn't look away, even as she demolishes another cookie, even as he sits across from her, "what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at school designed to train warriors?"

 _Cute_ , who-is-now Ruby thinks dryly, raising an eyebrow. "Well, _I_ want to be a huntress."

She wonders if he picks up on offense (she's short, not adorable). Hopefully not. And she isn't awed by seeing the professionals. Not when Patch is full of them.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"That's just a bonus," Ruby grins cheekily. Catches both adults by surprise. "I wanna help people. Sure, the police force is nice but like you implied, I'm not intimidating. And my semblance makes me more of a problem for any kind of firefighting or emergency response, cause I drop rose petals. Vigilantism is alright I guess, but why not make a career out of it if I can, right? And my family is filled with hunters and huntresses so I was raised to help others, and they can do things like teach me how to wield a scythe."

A pause.

"My sister is going to your school, sir," Ruby tries to smile through the _awkward_. Glynda looks very much _not impressed_ , but Ozpin is smiling a little. "It's very nice to meet you. And, um, sorry for the property damage I caused."

"That's alright," he hums again. "Glynda fixed it all." The power of that woman's glare should be melting them both where they sit. "Do you have plans to come to my school like your sister?"

"Yes," she straightens the best she can. Today is a blue blouse, purple cut-offs day and she feels so small not wearing colours in her aura range. Like this is improper for such a meeting. "I have two more years until I graduate, and I plan to apply as soon as I can."

He really is smiling when he turns to Glynda. She rolls her eyes and flicks through the pad. The headmaster of Beacon Academy turns to the girl across from him. "Would you like to come now?"

Just because it's expected, doesn't make it any less shocking. Who-is-now Ruby looks between the two. "You're… not joking."

"I am very serious," Ozpin tells her, smile gone. "Would you like to come to my school this year?"

No matter how much she tries, the word 'yes' can't be forced past her lips. She shallows hard and tries something different. More reasonable, less instant reaction. "I would, but… I'll be two years behind everyone else. If this is some kind of scholarship, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it up."

"It's not a scholarship," Glynda answers, placing the data pad on the table and- _are those her school files_? "You've completed all the requirements to graduate, have all the recommendations and volunteering hours, though the stunt you pulled tonight would have been more than enough proof to let you in on combat ability."

She heard the entrance combat test was easy, but really? The only reason Torchwick got away is because Ruby never fired a shot at the helicopter, so no risk of it crashing.

"You would be able to catch up in anything you miss," Professor Ozpin says, an eyebrow raised at the sight of her files. All her core classes are finished, for every year. "There are extra study sessions for students in positions like yours. I do not believe you would have any problems starting this year, though."

"I… do have a job." The adults pin her with a look. Glynda a little impressed while Ozpin is interested. "I do some voice acting and singing. I wasn't planning on continuing once I graduated, but I do still have a contract for another couple months. Is that alright? It's just recordings, so I don't need to leave the school!"

"I'm sure we can help you work around it," Ozpin says smoothly. "May I ask why you have a job so young?"

"Crescent Rose wasn't a cheap make," Ruby chuckles a bit. "And then there was the dust, and clothing, and, well, everything. Signal students don't have a large budget, so I made sure I had a way to earn money." Royalties are beautiful. Not enough to live luxury (yet) but enough to never have to worry about starving, even with her appetite. "But I can balance school and work! I promise!"

"Very well," Glynda huffs, but there's a hint of smile. Finally.

"Then it's settled." Ozpin smiles warmly and gets up. "We'll see you in a few weeks, Ms. Rose."

"The forms will be mailed to you. Please fill them out before the end of the week."

"Thank you!"

Oh no.

How is she going to explain this to her dad?

How is she going to explain this to uncle Qrow?

And where is Yang? Their ship leaves in half an hour!

;;;

(Step ̧͓̗ͯ̊̂͝͞Z̺̏̀̕̕͡ę̍ͬͬ͏̰̝͙̻̜̖̙̭͘ͅr̴̈́̐̊ͤ̉̿ͨ̃͏̮͎͈͙̺͙ò͇̰̝̜̙͚͚ͫ̀ͮ͒̓̎: Have an active aura

Self explanatory)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I have no claim to RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: What started out as writing a Rose Garden one-shot devolved into this.**

 **(I have so many other things to be doing.)**

 **((No idea whether this will follow a timeline or jump around.))**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Small One: Hey Uncle Qrow! So many exciting things happened this weekend! I really wanted to tell you earlier, but I'm sending this at the allotted time like I promised. Turns I'm not going to be missing you not-teaching because I'm going to Beacon! Not that I won't still miss you, I just won't be at Signal. Some days I can't believe it. I got into a fight earlier in the week and had to be saved by Professor Goodwitch (I can call her that now!), and then Professor Ozpin offered me a spot at the school. I didn't think anyone got in early, but there's no turning back now. I hope you're safe wherever you are. I'll text you next week to let you know how Yang and I are doing. Be careful out there!

Message Received: 2:38 am

Delete message?

Message deleted.

 _Oz is lucky I can't send any messages right now._

;;;

"Are you okay?" Ruby dives headfirst into the plot, sure she won't like her future 'friends'.

"Just," Jaune hiccups a little, cheeks looking green, "not used to being up in the air so long."

"Here," Ruby slides into the seat across from him and holds out a ginger candy. "Tastes awful, but should help with the nausea. If you're not allergic to ginger, of course."

"I'm not," he huffs a little and unwraps the candy. "Do you have problems on airships too?"

"I need to keep my ears popping," Ruby admits, opening a candy for herself. "Had an ear infection on a trip, and I've been scared to not have something to suck on since." Truth. Just not in Remnant. "How long have you been on the transport?"

"Couple hours." The blond smiles at the face Ruby makes. "And you're the first one to come up to me, you know?"

"Really?" Ruby smiles a bit. "I mean, you looked like you needed some help. And I'm kind-of hiding from my sister." Amythest thought it would be funny if they didn't correct Yang about Ruby getting accepted now and not in two years. "But, no one?"

"Yah, it's been a disappointing flight." He smiles sheepishly. "I'm Jaune Arc, by the way."

"Ruby. Sorry I didn't introduce myself."

"It's no worries. So… sister?"

"She doesn't know I'm coming," Ruby shrugs helplessly, still smiling. "I told her, but she thought I meant I was coming in a few years."

"Ah, early admission?"

"It's because I'm short, isn't it?"

"Huh?" He tilts his head. "What, no, that's not what I meant. A sister of mine got an early admission a few years ago and forgot to let us know she meant admission into that year. I didn't even know the schools did it."

"Same!" Ruby throws up her hands. "I accidently got into a fight and _poof_. Here I am."

He laughs. They talk the next couple of hours, as the school's airhead picks up first years from towns around Vale. Ruby finds herself getting along with Jaune. As in, truly liking him as a potential friend.

She is in no way prepared.

 _Keep smiling._

"Ruby?" calls out a voice. The girl freezes. "Ruby!"

"I'm dead," Ruby whispers. Jaune looks nervous but ready to jump in. Ruby's smile stretches as innocently as she can. "Hi, sis!"

Yang takes it well ("Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"). She meets Jaune, almost crushes his hand, and the three share a nice moment where the ship swings back around and both Signal and Beacon can be seen.

"Do you have any more of those ginger candies?" Jaune asks, queasy. Ruby wordlessly hands over a full package. "Thanks."

"Keep it." She brought them for a reason, after all. Yang side-eyes her. The debate from her older sister is _did she know it was going to happen_ or _was it just a coincidence_. Ruby keeps smiling and offers her sister a chocolate bar.

"Thanks, sis," the blonde lets the matter drop.

How to explain that in the scheme of things, this is just a kindness? If the real Ruby knew what would happen, she would have prevented it. Something as little as an upset stomach is an easy fix in the scheme of things.

Saving the world is the harder part.

;;;

"Does this happen a lot?" Jaune asks.

"More than you'd think," Ruby's smile is tight but still there. A small part of the girl, that jealous part which clings to her sister and wants to be the focus of Yang's world, hopes none of Yang's friends make it through initiation. She'll never voice the thought out loud. Yang deserves happiness; Ruby wishes it didn't involve ditching little sister all the time. "Do you want to walk around a bit, or do you have people to meet with as well?"

"Um, no," he looks away, abash. "Just me."

"Then let's see the grounds!" Ruby excitedly turns her back holding out a hand. "I need to find a good place to attempt a race track?" Her hand falls when Jaune doesn't take it, but it's not awkward. She doesn't let the atmosphere sink, smiling and giggling as she turns again and falls in step with him.

"Why do you need a race track?"

She explains semblances to him as they walk down the long strip towards the school; explains her own semblance. Tells him how it's not appropriate to ask others what their semblance is, but they'll probably learn their team's semblances since they need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses.

She stumbles a bit when he stops. His mouth falls open, "Who's that?"

Ruby follows his gaze, still smiling. "Don't know," she lies. "Let's go introduce ourselves!"

"What- Ruby no."

But the redhead is already marching over. "Excuse me!" Weiss turns away from the people carrying her bags. "Hi, I'm Ruby. Sorry to bother, I was just wondering, why all the dust?"

Weiss splutters, fists clenching. "W-why all the _dust_?"

"Well, yah?" Keep smiling. Expected things aren't fun, but what are the chances they end up partnered? "I mean, the school gives some out, don't they? It was in the read-up, but it's my first year so I guess I thought I'd ask."

Weiss sniffs. "I didn't realize they let children into this school."

Still smiling. "I didn't realize there was an age cut-off. No need to be rude, though. It was just a question. You do know how to admit if I'm bothering you, _right_?"

"The school barely hands out enough dust to fire a round," Weiss grounds out. "If I want to be an effective huntress, I have to supply my own. Not that I'd imagine a kid would understand."

"Being a huntress isn't about how much dust you carry?" Ruby keeps smiling, eyebrows drawing together. "It's a just a bonus."

Weiss' scathing remark is held when Jaune comes over. "Um, Ruby? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yah," she perks up and smiles at the tall guy. "Sorry for taking so long. Oh, Ms., this is Jaune. Sorry, I never got your name."

"You don't… know who I am?" Weiss' eyes narrow.

"You're the girl with a lot of dust?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee," she stresses the name. When Ruby fails to react besides a 'nice to meet you', she turns to Jaune. "You, at least, know who I am, correct?"

"Um, sorry?" he scratches the back of his neck. "Am I supposed to?"

The girl's face goes beet red. Cue a new voice. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" Weiss smiles proudly, looking to the new girl, impressed. "Some recognition."

Blake deadpans. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"Ooo," Ruby's smile gets more real at the sick burn. Blake's bow twitches at the soft exclamation, but no more than a glance is spared.

"Wha-" Weiss looks ready to throttle someone. After spluttering, she picks up the last suitcase and storms away.

"Guess the excess dust makes sense," Ruby chuckles, watching the heiress march away and Blake strolling calmly in another direction. "Um, thank you, Ms."

Blake's bow twitches again, ever so slight. Ruby grew up trying to spot her crow uncle, she notices these things. The other girl isn't subtle; how did canon miss it for so long?

"Well, that was eventful," Ruby smiles back at Jaune. "Want to try to meet more people?"

"I think that's enough for the day," his shoulders slump. "Let's just… go to the gym. Maybe we can get a good spot."

"Okay!" Ruby pulls out a map. "Help me find it?"

"Why do you even have a map of the school?"

"Why don't you? This place is huge!"

"…Fine. Let's look for a landmark."

;;;

They definitely aren't the first to arrive, but they for-sure aren't the last. Since there was no call for her, Ruby thinks they might even be here before Yang. Or maybe the blonde hasn't seen her. One thing is for certain, the amount of people – strangers – here makes her smile strained even as she bounces in place.

"Are you always this full of energy?" Jaune asks.

"You should see me on caffeine," Ruby's smile loosens as she focuses on him.

Then comes a surprise. Something very unexpected. Ruby likes unexpected.

"Sie sind das Essan? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!"

There is a long pause as people turn to the door. The orange haired girl who shouted is striking a pose. Her tall, dark shadow is shaking his head with a sigh.

"We have to be their friends," Ruby declares loudly over the whispers starting up about the weird girl. "Come on, Jaune!"

"Wha- Ruby!"

"Have you seen Attack on Titan?" is Ruby's first sentence as she speeds over, Jaune panting as he runs up.

"Ohmygoshyes!" Nora shouts, tackling her. Jaune and Ren both start and stop apologies to each other for their feminine counter parts. Ruby squeals and hugs back. "Wait." Nora pulls back, clinging to the younger girl's shoulders. "How do you know about it?"

"How do you?" Ruby counters. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Same!"

"Nora sees into parallel realities when she has too much caffeine," Ren explains. A look of dawning horror crosses Jaune's face.

"Is that what it is?" Ruby widens her eyes and keeps smiling. She doesn't get that effect, but it would be nice to have someone who gets her references without having to explain the reference. "Makes sense. I don't have caffeine unless I must, and it is a _trip_ let me tell you. Oh, I'm Ruby."

"Nora!"

"Hi. Jaune Arc."

"Ren."

Thank goodness she's not completely alone. Fifteen years of unnoticed references and other-worldly knowledge, and she's not the only one. It's not the same, not _reincarnation_ , but it's better than five minutes ago. For this reason alone, Nora gets a place on the kindness, smiles, and protection list. Ren too, since they're a package deal. The girls devolve into exchanging memes while the guys share long-suffering glances, trying to sort out the conversation.

"Ruby!"

"Oh," the redhead looks over to where Yang is waving. She finishes her conversation with the three, "I'll meet you guys after the speech! And introduce you to my sister!"

"Surely, you can't be serious!" Nora mocks.

"I am serious! And don't call me Shirley!"

While the girls break into peals of laughter, Jaune asks, "Did you get any of that?"

Ren shrugs.

"Aw, look at you," Yang slings an arm around her sister. Ignores Ruby choking. "Making friends. See? You didn't need me!"

"It would have been nice if you'd stuck around," Ruby grumbles when she can breathe. "But we're going over there after and I'm introducing you. Nora is a riot. She's got that thing that I do. The, er," Ruby wiggles her fingers, "no-sense thing?"

"What, really?"

"Yah! She even understands when I slip-up! Though apparently her thing is caused by caffeine overload."

"Huh," Yang noogies her. "This, I have to see." She ignores her little sister's protesting to smother her again. "Oh, I just knew Beacon would be good for you!"

"Yang!"

"We'll have to figure out what causes your premonitions," Yang relents, but only because a few professors gather by the stage. "Did you tell her about them?"

"No," Ruby shakes her head and leans on Yang's arm. "We just traded jokes no one would get. Well, maybe Ren and you would get some of them."

"Thank _goodness_ I won't be the only lost one here."

If Yang only knew how much Ruby told her sister. If she only knew how close the stories will mirror some of their lives. It is a wonder how much Nora and Ren understand in-jokes from another world, and how many parallels will be picked up on.

The microphone on the stage makes feedback, grabbing everyone's attention. There, in the center, is Headmaster Ozpin. "I'll… keep this brief."

The joy zaps out of her as Ruby listens, but her smile keeps on. There is a lot of shifting amongst the first-year students. When the man gets to the 'wasted energy' part of his speech, the girl wonders if this is the start of weeding out recruits, or if something else is going on. Amber should be beneath the school, if her timeline is correct. The headmaster does look tired, leaning on his cane even as he walks away.

It really has begun, hasn't it? A plot she was hoping wouldn't come true.

"He seemed kind of… off."

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed," Ruby mumbles, glancing over to the JNR group chatting away with each other. "Come on, sis. Time for you to meet new people!"

Yang and Nora get on like a house on fire. Ren enjoys Yang's company as well, if only because he can understand all of her puns. Jaune's still a little wary.

"It's for you," Yang's smug look as she hands her scroll to Ruby inspires no confidence.

"Hello?"

"When were you going to tell me you wouldn't be in Signal this year?" comes Taiyang's voice.

Unbelievable, her family. "You signed the forms!"

;;;

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang flops beside her sister.

Ruby doesn't look up from writing her letter, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Nora's dragged Ren off… somewhere. Jaune's getting changed. Just the two sisters, guarding their sleeping bags. Already a few students have left. Of all the boys Yang's admiring, Ruby doesn't think half will make it through initiation.

(Will she make it through initiation?)

"What's that?" Yang asks, drawing her little sister from her thoughts.

"A letter to Amythest," because long-distance scroll texts are expensive. Letters are just unreliable. "I promised to tell her all about Beacon." They'll video-chat when things calm down. "She's promised to brag all about the computer classes I'm missing."

"Aw, I'm sure they have some here," Yang croons.

"And your friends?" Ruby says innocently back.

"Losers, the lot of them," Yang sighs fondly and looks towards the group on the other side of the room.

"Thanks for sticking with me tonight."

"What are big sisters for! Oh."

"What?" Ruby looks up to see where he sister is staring. "Oh, hey, I remember her?"

"Yah?"

"Yah, she destroyed Weiss with just a few words."

"The ice queen girl?"

"That's the one. Want to go talk to her?"

"You know I do. You talk, though. I don't speak bookie very well."

Ruby smiles and lets her sister drag her over. Plot is a hot knife twisting in her chest, but she still chooses not to go against it. Just, better it. _Mary-Sue_ it.

"Hi, I'm Ruby! This is Yang. We wanted to know about the book you're reading."

And so, Blake might not like them (yet), but she at least doesn't write them off. She may think Ruby is young and naive, and Yang a bit too pushy, but they get a smile out of the hidden Faunus. They get to chat, at least until Weiss comes over and demands silence.

Then it's like being back to square one.

 _Except that Yang is the only princess here that Ruby will devote herself to_. From an acceptable distance. Where nothing can be inferred.

… See, canon-Ruby had it right. It would be so much easier if she could pair up with Yang for initiation.

* * *

Finally being in Mistral, the capital, isn't all she hoped for. Yes, Ruby is worried because her future knowledge is running out. It is also freeing. Finally, she can make her own path, but still following the guidelines. Keep smiling, be kind. Protect her friends.

She never realized how much she misses the team until this journey. This house they're renting is a bunch of single beds, and she's alone. Jaune is alone too, but at least his room is next to his team. Ren and Nora's room is one of two that has two beds. Qrow's has one. They are spread everywhere for safety, but Ruby can guess she'll spend most nights on the couch. At least there she will wake if anyone enters.

She misses Weiss' shuffling waking her up in the morning, misses Blake staying up late to read a good book. Most of all, she misses Yang.

 _("I love you."_

 _I'm sorry to leave with only a letter_.)

Tonight hurts a lot. She could go out, return the dim-light into herself and put down the newspaper to socialize instead. Maybe even scout out bars to sing at. But…

Qrow is out drinking, and she didn't make a fuss since he promised one glass only. When Jaune, Ren, and Nora left for team bonding, Ruby waved them goodbye and didn't invite herself along. She doesn't let the hurt and anger fester, shoves down the _loneliness_ and _disappointment_ , and she found a newspaper to catch up on events and read comics. Wipes away a few unshed tears, then sets up in her single-bed room and forgets everything hurts for a while.

Forgets that she is alone, that her foresight will end, and that she is not a piece which fits smoothly in the other's team puzzle. The version of her _before_ sits beside her, just bright enough to read while she pretends she is asleep.

It's easy to hear when team JNR comes back. The smell of warm food would give it away if their normal footsteps and loud voices didn't. The version of _before_ dims a bit more in response to her despondent feelings. Like planned, they think she is sleeping and ignore her room, moving back to the living room to relax. She should go out there, but she doesn't think she can smile right now.

Uncle Qrow comes back later than he should. Ruby sighs and puts the newspaper off to the side, listening to the soft footsteps outside the house. He's not stumbling too much, so maybe he really did only have one drink.

The shouting startles her. Sparks a bit of irritation from the hole filled with her repressed feelings. She needs to go deal with this. _Why couldn't they have let her mope for the night?_ Gearing up to smile, to be kind, she absorbs her other and calls out, "What is going on our there?!"

Ruby winces and reels in the irritation so she isn't stomping out. If only her yell had been more joking. She trusts her uncle not to get into any fights with her friends, so it's a matter of shuffling him to bed. Seeing him on the couch, arm over his eyes, just proves this. He needs to sober, though, and take his medication. Exasperated, practically rolling her eyes, her gaze zaps around the zoom. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?"

She really does roll her eyes when her uncle hiccups a chuckle. _She trusted him_. One week of moderation before he can get too tipsy, ruined. "Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

Like they both don't know the answer, he smirks a bit, " _May_ be."

And she just… wants to give up for the night.

"Whoa."

That startles her. While she noticed a figure, she thought it was Jaune. Just because this was expected, doesn't make it any less startling. She never expected it _so soon_. They've been in Mistral for _three days_.

Oscar stares, almost flinching under the attention he's drawn at his soft exclamation. He's brave – if a little strange – when he steps forward with narrowing eyes. Like he can't believe what he sees. "You… have silver eyes."

Those words restart her lungs. Her lips turn up, smile rueful, then cheerful. "And you have hazel eyes." She steps forwards, holding out a hand. The boy blinks, taken aback for a second before stepping forward more confidently to meet her. Up close, his freckles really stand out. "I'm Ruby. I'm so sorry for whatever my uncle did."

"Oscar," he shakes her hand a little hesitantly. "You, um… probably know me as Professor Ozpin?"

She stills for a second as the others let out small exclamations of confusion. He looks worried when she takes her hand back, but Ruby is smiling with a soft huff. "Well, at least this won't be the strangest conversation I've had. It's nice to meet you, Oscar. Glad you're still with us, sir."

Meanwhile Qrow laughs. They all turn to look when he shouts, "I did it!"

He falls off the couch.

Ruby sighs long and hard. Her smile at Oscar is a more forced. "Have a seat. I've got to sober him up. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?"

Overwhelmed, Oscar stiffens when his stomach growls.

"Got you covered," Ruby winks and speeds over to her uncle. "Jaune, close the door! Ren, Nora, think you can throw some of my leftovers in the microwave? Oh, and maybe fill a glass of water? Thanks!"

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jaune waves his hands towards Oscar while marching to the door.

"Yah, but after everyone's settled and _able to remember this_ ," the last bit it thrown towards Qrow. "You _promised_ only one drink. _You're still recovering from being poisoned_."

"Poisoned?" Oscar blurts out, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

"Long story," Ruby replies, hefting Qrow until his giggling self is sitting up on the couch. "We'll tell it while you eat."

The poor cinnamon role looks so tired and hallowed-eyed that Ruby just wants to wrap him up in a cocoon of blankets. If she could separate him and Ozpin, she would. She gently guides him to a chair, asking what he wants to drink. "We've got water, milk, tea, and hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate, please," Oscar clenches his hands together.

"You've got it," Ruby smiles and winks, disappearing in a flash of rose petals.

Ruby holds her groan back until she's alone in the kitchen (Ren and Nora leaving to question what's happening with Jaune). Kindness, smiles, and protection. Oscar is going to get all three, immediately. She knew he was going to be a cinnamon roll, but she didn't expect him to be so _adorable_.

She's going to give all three and mean it for this kid.

(Ruby swears this, low and unheard over the sound of water boiling.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A big thank-you to Blaise Welshman, MrSlendy69, Kevin Bakeland, and Trougue for reviewing!**

 **(Just going to assume Chibi!Nora's powers are canon…)**

 **I hope people enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first time Oscar lays eyes on Ruby Rose, it's after a cold reception by Mr. Arc's team ( _there's someone missing_ ). At the sight of her, the absolute _relief_ coming from Ozpin is jarring ( _but where are the others; why are two teams only one_ ). He understands the relief in a few minutes. Her smiles promise _warmth_ and _safety_. For such a cute girl, he has no question she would destroy anyone who threatened the household. She welcomes him, a stranger, in. Offers him food and a place to rest. It's nice to know his fears were unfounded. He doesn't believe _Ozpin_ thought it would go this well, either.

She keeps the questions away while he eats. Her and Nora summarize their eventful trip to Mistral. Jaune is the one to snap out where Pyrrha is, why they are here without her. Ren and Ruby take away dishes, but she's back so fast that Ozpin doesn't have time to feel guilty as she explains the last news they heard of Vale. She explains the brief details of her scattered team. But it's how she talks that gets him. Ruby talks to them both (mainly Oscar, not that he minds). She not only believes him, she differentiates between them.

When Oscar gives up control, they almost don't notice her frown. It's back to a pleasant smile; they wouldn't have caught it if they weren't looking.

 _Does she not like you?_ Oscar asks, unsure by the change. No answer, of course. But there is a sense of confusion. Ozpin also does not know what is wrong either. "It is so very good to see you again, students."

The discussion continues. Oscar has one request, _just don't make us do anything embarrassing_. No promise, of course. Honestly, if Ozpin talked back as much as Oscar did then at least the crazy would be even between them.

Ruby giggles softly at Nora's summation of the situation, nudging the other girl. "Could be worse. Could be four of them."

 _No thanks_ , Oscar deadpans, some anger flicking up as Ozpin chuckles. _You're bad enough_.

That sobers the man. "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor… I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

"I mean," Ruby's staring imploringly at them. Unimpressed. Still smiling, but bland, "it's not your fault."

"…It's all my fault."

"S-"

Ozpin glances up from his hands to see Nora holding Ruby back from saying anything. The boys glance from the girls to him, waiting for an explanation. Ozpin takes a deep breath and looks away again. "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet," he vividly remembers her response; the little flecks of hope at the time, "and I wasn't exaggerating."

Oscar listens, unable to do much else. He watches, unable to see into Ozpin's thoughts like the man can with his. He keeps looking back to Ruby, even when Jaune Arc asks a question or when Qrow hands him some tea. The boy doesn't know what the man's looking for. She doesn't try to interrupt again; her bland smile never falters. _Why_ , Oscar wants to ask her. _How are you okay with all of this?_

Ozpin isn't any help besides his relief no one has walked out. "This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we _must_ stop her now."

There is a pause, were Ruby breaks eye contact to look around. When no one else steps forward, she just nods and meets their eyes again. "Okay. How do we do that?"

Ozpin's emotional cocktail is confusing. Pleased, worried, uncertainty. Those stand out. "We start… by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge."

The boys share looks. Qrow drinks. Ruby sighs and chuckles a little while Nora leaps to her feet with a cheer. Ren sighs as well and moves to sit on the other side of the couch while Nora hurries around the room to let out some energy, hopping to a stop beside Ozpin. "This is perfect!"

 _Why_ , Oscar asks.

"We were stuck at a dead end," Nora continues without any prompting from Ozpin, "but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!"

While Oscar is the one feeling mortification, Ozpin is much more unimpressed, "Please don't call me that."

"We're not sure that's the best idea," Qrow says, throwing a look to Ruby that speaks of a conversation they've missed.

"Ugh," Nora groans and sulks between Ruby and Ren on the couch. The former has taken out her scroll to read something. They all ignore Jaune boring holes into the smallest kid in the room.

Ren speaks up next. "But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you."

Ozpin keeps looking back to Ruby, catching the minute changes to her smile. Oscar isn't the only wanting to ask what is on the scroll, but Ozpin explains rather than give into curiosity. She glances up every now and then, showing she's listening. Raised eyebrows when Ozpin says he wants trustworthy people by their side. By the time the scroll is away, Oscar think's he's picking up on the differences to her smile. Or maybe it's impressions of what Ozpin figured out from her. _I'd rather learn it myself, thanks_.

Amusement is sent back. "After that, we can move on to step two."

Nora asks, "What's step two?"

"Getting you four into fighting shape."

The pause stretches. Ruby's smile keeps twitching upwards. "But," teeth clench for a moment, "we already know how to fight?"

 _Oh no_ , Oscar groans as Ozpin twirls the cane to point into her face. "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat."

Qrow starts coughing in the background.

Ruby smiles cheerfully. Shrugs, arms raised in surrender. "Well, you're not wrong."

Next the cane swings to Jaune Arc. Oscar can just feel the dislike growing from the older boy the more Ozpin talks.

"All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces." Ozpin relaxes, amusement intensifying. "And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura."

 _Wait, what?_

"He'll inherent my muscle memory in time," _no, seriously, What_ , "but practice will expedite the process."

 _You want me to what?!_

Ruby's grin is too self-satisfying for comfort. "But if Qrow's out looking for huntsmen, who's going to teach us?"

Ozpin does literally the most embarrassing acrobatics, ending with spinning his cane around. Oscar would have honestly demanded his body back if it weren't for Ruby's whisper of, "so cool."

Nora is unimpressed. The guys are shocked.

Ozpin preens under redhead's praise. "Well, I believe I _was_ the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The next bit of information – less than a month before an attack – doesn't seem to surprise them. Curious, but he's running out of time to ask. Ozpin stops twirling his cane and smiles at the kids. He stares into silver eyes a second longer, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Oscar gets his body back. Unfortunately, Ozpin's balance doesn't cross over. The chair falls backwards, but he's looking up into silver eyes and a truly caring smile. "Are you okay?"

Oscar slumps in her arms like a tired damsel. "Fine."

Ruby giggles and eases him to his feet. "Don't worry. We'll do the best we can to make Ozpin's tutoring less awful, Oscar."

Ozpin huffs in his mind. Oscar smiles a bit hesitantly back.

;;;

( _Go to the kitchen_.)

"What, no," Oscar hisses back in the dark. "I'm trying to sleep."

( _Trust me, there's something you need to check_.)

"I'm not getting up."

( _I know it's been a long day_.) A pause. Softer, ( _Please_.)

"That doesn't tell me why I need to get up."

Ozpin hesitates, meaning it likely isn't urgent. ( _I could be wrong, but I believe Ms. Rose is still awake._ )

"And I care because…?"

( _If she doesn't sleep, I won't be letting her spar against you. She's your best choice to have someone 'take it easy' on you._ )

"That doesn't inspire confidence," Oscar snarks but sits up. It takes a moment to shake off weariness aching his body, then he fumbles for the cane and the door in the dark.

( _Thank you_.)

Oscar grunts. Implies with his feelings that the old man _should_ be thankful. He's still blinking away the pull of sleep when he spots the light coming from the kitchen. The boy frowns and yawns, trying hard to ignore the resigned feelings from Ozpin.

Ruby's turning from her newspaper as they walk in. "Hey Oscar. Need anything?"

"Ozpin wants you to sleep," he says bluntly.

( _I didn't say that_.)

"Then why get me up?" Oscar hisses. He blushes hard at Ruby's amused smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly." She stretches out her arms and earmarks a page in the paper. " _I'm_ sorry. I will be going to bed soon, promise."

"Why are you up?" Oscar takes a seat beside her. The newspaper is flipped open to a miscellaneous page.

"Insomnia," Ruby shrugs like it isn't a big deal. Oscar can't imagine not sleeping well. Even with Ozpin's voice badgering him so often, his rest isn't disturbed anymore. "My mind's been racing with everything that happened today. I thought some reading would help calm me."

"Oh."

Ozpin is silent, watching her through Oscar's eyes. She smiles a bit brighter at the newspaper before turning to them again. "Do you want anything? I can put on the kettle or get you a glass of milk or something."

"N-no. I'm fine."

Ruby nods. "Well," she rips a paper off the nearby notepad, scribbling on the top of the new sheet, "if you're sticking around right now… I'm going shopping tomorrow. Seeing more of Mistral." She slides over the start to a grocery list. "If there's anything either of you wants or needs, make sure to write it down."

"…Alright," Oscar hesitantly takes the pen from her. Ruby smiles a bit wider and goes back to her paper. He mutters to Ozpin under his breath, and she doesn't do more than twitch after the first time. This goes on for a while, him relaxing with each item down. He pauses on the last item. "Um, would it be alright if I came with you tomorrow?"

The look she gives him… his breath catches in his throat. ( _Oh my_.)

"Really?" the word from Ruby is soft. Disbelieving and hopeful. "I mean, you don't have to but if you want to that's great. Better than great. I mean, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Uh, yes?" Oscar leans back a bit, feeling warm under how _elated_ her face becomes at his acceptance. "Is it… weird? Me wanting to come?"

"Sorry," her expression goes to chagrin. He likes her other smile better, even if the red cheeks are cute. "Nobody usually comes with me. It'll be nice to shop with someone again."

"No one?" Oscar's question echoes Ozpin's thoughts. The boy waves towards the rooms. "But, I thought… aren't you a team?"

"Well, yah, I guess," she shrugs, smile falling into that bland _everything's alright_ look. A default look. "But it's… rare?" Like she isn't sure. Confusing herself. "Rare," surer and with a nod, "to shop with each other. I was the one talking with townsfolks while they went shopping. Now that we're in Mistral, they have things to do and so I shopped in between looking after Qrow."

She doesn't look phased by it, but there's something in the way she holds herself. ( _She's waiting for us to judge her._ ) Ozpin sighs. "Why though? What's there to judge?" ( _Being unable to step-back from being a leader and merging with the team. She's likely wary about what I- what we think._ )

"That's unfair," Oscar mutters. He blinks and meets the patient gaze. Sees her brace even if her smile doesn't change. She's made him feel welcomed and is now waiting for some kind of blow. It unnerves him. "I would be happy to shop with you."

The relief is instantaneous. It's in how she relaxes. It's in her smile becoming a bit more real. He doesn't need Ozpin's powers of observation to read that she's happy about it, too. "Then we'll go tomorrow." She slides the list over to read it, humming about different options for both their clothing. "Should we go before or after training?"

Oscar sighs at the answer he's given. "Before, but I am not waking up earlier than seven."

She giggles. "Right, we should probably go to sleep. I'll get you up for breakfast." She slides off the stool while folding the papers, tucking the ripped one in a pocket. "Any requests?"

That's what chokes him up a bit. He can't look at her smile, at the colourful reds she wears, and lasers his gaze to the floor. Ozpin is silent, letting the boy have this moment. Everything is so much better than either of them could have hoped, even with a deadline fast approaching. "Pancakes."

"Of course," her voice is soft. Her movements are quiet.

"I'm glad I'm not crazy," Oscar grips the cane's top, eyeing it as though it holds answers he doesn't want.

Ruby moves and just, stands next to him. Close enough if he shuffled they'd touch. Both not looking at each other. When he finally starts to relax, she mutters, "If there's anyone or anything you need to send out, we can do that tomorrow. If… you left anyone behind and want them to know you're okay…"

His aunt. There must be something on his face, she must be watching from the corner of her eyes, because Ruby hums and nods.

"Whenever you're ready, come with me to the post office. I send a letter every day to my sister. It's unreliable, but better than nothing."

He sighs long and hard. ( _We really shouldn't_ -) "Shut up."

Ruby stiffens.

"Not- not you." He groans and buries his face in his hands. "I want to do it. Just- not tomorrow."

"Whenever you're ready," she promises again. The step to face his front, to stand before him, is hesitant. "Have a goodnight, Oscar. Ozpin. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything."

"Thanks." Yet for the goodnight, she doesn't leave the kitchen first. He does, dragging his feet at Ozpin's behest. He hears her door open only when he gets to his. "Well? Are we done?"

( _Yes. Thank you.)_

"Great," Oscar groans and flops into his pillow. "Now let me sleep." He feels Ozpin hesitate, but they both fall into rest within seconds of letting go.

Ruby, on the other hand, does not rest until her theories are revised and written down, and then she sleeps for only a few hours.

Nothing new.

* * *

In the morning, Nora's first question to the group is, "Does everyone have a landing strategy?"

For some unknown reason, Jaune isn't at the breakfast table to overhear this. Ren knows the details of initiation because of Nora, Yang because of her father, Ruby because _she remembers_ , Blake overhears them talking when Pyrrha – sitting across from Nora – asks, "What… landing strategy?" and Weiss – who pretends to ignore them – stabs harder at her food after being told they'll be launched off a cliff.

Good times.

"Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren finally replies in the locker room.

"Yes Ren?"

His weapons sheath into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"He's not wrong," Ruby says to her sister as they watch their locker neighbors walk off. "Do you want some kind of call? To find me, of course."

"What?" Yang scoffs and slings an arm over her shoulder. Ruby grunts under the force. "And ruin your chances to meet people and make partners?"

"You sound like dad," Ruby groans, smiling as they stop to watch Jaune fail talking to ladies. "'Don't cling to your sister, Ruby. Find another girl to latch onto, Ruby.'"

The wheezing from Yang at the scene and listening to Ruby is a bit worrisome. "He's just," _snickers_ , "looking out for you." _Chuckles_.

 _Making sure he doesn't have to break kneecaps of boys, more like it_. "Well, he doesn't have anything to worry about. You're the one who- oh-" Ruby giggles.

"She really got the p _oint_ across," Yang puns as they walk over to Jaune, hanging from the wall by Pyrrha's spear. "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

Ruby offers a hand up. Jaune slumps against the locker but takes it. "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang chuckles and walks off, leaving Ruby to drag the shaken boy towards his locker; because _she_ at least remembers where his locker is.

"Come on," the girl sighs. When he's actually useful, she'll throw a party for the kid. "We don't want to be the last ones to the cliff."

It's close, but she manages to use her semblance and rush them to the last spots beside Yang. Glynda radiates disproval, cowing the nauseated Jaune. Ruby sticks her tongue out at the people who mutter threats about how unfair it is they've now been banned from this round since there are no more pads. It draws a smile from Ozpin as he waits for the last to leave the area.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Headmaster Ozpin starts, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

This is why Beacon is known for it's difficult entrance exam. Survive the forest, be the first pairs to grab a relic near the abandoned temple, and make it back to be allowed into the school. Ruby counts sixteen people. There should be eight objects, making four teams. But that's only for this round. There is a chance to mix and match teams with those who aren't part of the first shot into the forest. There's less of a chance to actually find a prize after the first round, though.

Glynda is a beautifully scary woman. "Each of you will be given teammates… _today_."

"Ooo," Ruby grunts a bit, smiling twitching under the strain of the implications. _Make the plot or break the plot_. While exciting if partners truly are random, it would be so much easier if it followed the story she knows.

"That being said," Ozpin seems a lot more chipper than yesterday, "the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby groans softly once more, bracing herself. She hopes he takes joy with the small things, because this is going to be a ride.

"See?" Nora shouts down the line. "I _told_ you-"

Nora is a blessing. If the orange haired girl and Ren weren't such great friends, Ruby would change course for her. She'll need to ask how much farther into the future the timelines she sees are.

Ruby nods along to the instructions, and then visibly bites her lips on a smile when Jaune answers 'Are there any questions?' with raising his hand and going, "Yah, um sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin purposefully turns his head down the line, away from the blond. "Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir?"

Ruby can't help the giggle as she crouches low, tucking in her arms. Weiss shoots off first. Her smile gets bigger the more Jaune ignores his surroundings to ask the headmaster questions. Seriously, where was he when Nora was explaining all of this?

Yang winks, Ruby finger guns. Yang flies off into the distance, sunglasses on. Ruby shouts a quick, "See you, Jaune!"

She misses the smile Ozpin hides behind his drink, both his body's souls amused. Unfortunately, she doesn't miss the baby Grimm bird as she descends.

;;;

"New friend!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss' lip curls and she stomps the other way. "No."

"She'll be back," Ruby whispers, smug. "In three… two…"

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss growls, grabbing Ruby's hood and pulling.

The redhead lets her, because it would likely be frowned upon maiming a teammate. "You came back!"

Got to love being able to talk while choking.

Ruby laughs when Weiss talks about the younger one slowing them down. "I'm not slow, don't worry about that." Ruby skips ahead. "If you want, I can run us there once we know the direction. Have to carry you like a princess though, princess," she winks.

"I am not a- did you hear that?"

"Yep," Ruby can tell her smile is starting to bother the heiress. "Incoming beowolves. Want to fight or want to run?"

"Fight," Weiss sets her feet, sneering. "I'll show you how a real huntress does it. Just stay out of my way."

"I mean, we could make it a competition," Ruby skips near Weiss, making them back-to-back.

"Just, focus yours and I'll focus on mine."

"Alright," Ruby's grin splits into a meaner look as their surrounding attackers lumber into view. She's sure it's a tad bit more crazed, but what Weiss can't see won't hurt her. She keeps down the power inside her. No need to let the professors know everything she's capable of. _No need to bring forth questions or scar them for life_. "But holler if you need anything, partner."

Good news, they don't burn down the forest. Ruby also wins the monster slaying contest in a twelve to one ratio.

Bad news, Weiss doesn't see any of her kills. Ruby grins and bears the high and mighty attitude. _Snow Queen gets better_ , is a constant inner monologuing reminder. The dust in the air making her skin crawl doesn't help.

;;;

"I would appreciate," clenched teeth and a smile that looks happier than she feels, "if you would stop acting like you're so perfect."

"I'm not perfect," Weiss finally lowers her voice, snotty look overtaking her features once again, "not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."

Ruby watches her partner walk off. She inhales deeply to calm the anger stirring. She hates yelling on a good day, and Weiss snapping about how lost they are after Ruby offered to climb a tree and look isn't helping the urge to say ' _screw it_ ' and leave. It would be nice to find Yang soon. Just thinking about her sister reminds Ruby why keeping with the plot is a _fan_ tastic idea. Not everyone's ready for things to stray, and she's not prepared enough to keep everyone safe. "Little steps," the girl mumbles, climbing the nearby rocks. "Four years. People change or go their separate ways. We just have to make it to the relics alive."

Goals are important. Make a large task into smaller ones. Little steps.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ruby's small smile is one of fondness. At the top of the tree, she peers at the yellow and black dots in the distance "So close, yet so far."

With her semblance, they'll make it to the relics – and Yang – in less than five minutes, depending on Weiss' weight. After the bits of irritation from Snow Queen, Ruby still asks for permission before carrying the older girl. _She_ hasn't forgotten manners, Weiss. With the amount of time to takes to convince the heiress of the correct path, it really will be five minutes to get there.

The antagonist nevermore from canon flies above them, heading in that direction. If this were the actual plot, they would have hitched a ride with it. Seeing as it's unnecessary, Ruby scoops up her partner and _runs_. Nothing as cool as what should be, but just as effective.

"Hello!" Ruby cheers, practically dropping Weiss to her feet as petals burst around them, protecting them from the force of the sudden stop. Her stomach rumbles while Weiss shouts 'never do that again', so she grabs a gross granola bar from her pocket dimension storage (three years of savings well spent).

"Ruby!"

"Yang! Blake."

"Hi."

"Ugh," Weiss marches over and grabs a yellow horse piece. "At least you did manage to find the place."

"Tough luck," Blake mutters, watching Weiss carefully.

"Eh, we'll get used to each other," Ruby. Keeps. Smiling. "Probably."

" _AHHH!_ "

Yang gasps and looks around. "Some girl's in trouble! Guys, what should we do?"

Any answer is swallowed by the nevermore screech from above. Blake points.

"Whoops," Ruby mutters, watching circle into the air. So maybe not following this plot point _didn't_ get the same result.

"We've got the relic," Weiss gripes, grabbing onto Ruby's hood. This time the white-haired girl grunts at how _heavy_ Ruby is. Like she's stuck to the ground. "Let's just go."

"We can't just leave whoever's in trouble," Yang protests.

"It's not our problem."

"That's not-"

"Hey!" Ruby waves as the screaming gets louder. "Jaune, look out!"

He flies through the air into a tree.

 _Bad luck, dude._

He doesn't even get to play landing pad for Weiss. It's a lot more fun watching everything play out then falling from the sky like they were supposed to-

Oh look, Nora's riding in on an ursa.

"Did…" Blake speaks up, "she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

"Yep," Ruby nods sagely as they watch Pyrrha sprint from the woods. The redhead stumbles and rolls, calling out for her partner.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts back from his perch in the tree.

Ruby's still smiling a little. Life and death situation is kind of funny when it's- _oh, that is not happening._

"Ruby!" Yang shouts and reaches for her sister. All she touches are rose petals. "Where are you going?"

Ruby sprints, calculating the angles in her head. The world moves slower as her semblance kicks up. She's still not able to move fast enough for walking on air, so gunshot propulsion it will be. The nevermore swooping down calls out, and the deathstalker screams in reply. Ruby counts her strides on the ground. _One_.

Pyrrha is off-timing on a roll, and the deathstalker's tail flings her into the air.

 _Two_.

The nevermore swoops to hover, making itself a large target. It screams, maw opening and aiming for the human projectile.

Ruby remembers split-second that this is her team's bonding activity. She can't behead the soulless creature yet. _Fun._

 _Three._

Instead of propelling towards the nevermore, Ruby shifts towards the air before its jaws. Pyrrha's twisting and throwing her spear at it's throat, but even the best aim and cheating powers has trouble amid disorientating three-sixty turns. It scrapes the giant dark mass, pissing it off. Ruby's grabbed the taller lady around the waist before it can snap its beak at the redheads.

"Oof," Ruby grunts and takes the brunt of the landing. Why is it the soulless automations have instincts to kill? _So annoying_. When the girls roll to a stop, Pyrrha jumps to her feet while Ruby takes time to admire the dirt. _Keep smiling_. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Pyrrha pulls her up.

"Sorry I pushed you," Ruby says to the Amazonian beauty. "I'm Ruby, by the way." Thought she'd like to know who's faced was smashed against her armour.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she surprises Ruby by offering a hand. It's not a normal greeting in Remnant, especially in battle. And those Grimm are coming back for round two. Ruby gladly shakes, smile getting larger. "Um… should we move back to the temple?"

"First one there gets bragging rights?" Ruby smiles with emotions she doesn't feel.

"Okay," Pyrrha takes off running. "After you."

Ruby spends the next twenty seconds lagging behind to shoot at the large Grimm as they get closer. Also, calling out whenever the sharpened feathers start raining down too close to them. The end of the race comes when Yang leaps over their heads and punches the nevermore out of the sky.

"Are you okay, sis?" Ruby asks, abandoning the competition to see to her sister. Yang puts her in a chokehold.

"I should be asking you that! Are you crazy?!"

Weiss marches up and starts pulling on Ruby. "If you're done trying to show off, _we need to go_."

"Listen, princess-"

"She's right," Ruby cuts in, looking over her shoulder at Yang to try and show Weiss' words don't effect her. _They don't_. Who-is-now Ruby has gotten very good at holding back negative emotions. It just leads to extra meditation for the long nights. "We all need to go. Our mission was grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. We don't need to fight these things."

It's just that karma will have them popping back up later if they don't. Like a bad smell.

"Run and live," Jaune smiles and nods around the group. "That's an idea I can get behind." He holds up the relic for him and Pyrrha. Those with relics all hold them up in turn, so Ruby can see them.

"Then let's get going."

("What is it?" Blake asks Yang.

Yang, who's smiling fondly and remembers a little sister that cried the first time she landed a punch, just shakes her head. All concerns about Ruby becoming a huntress, gone with their new friends around. "Nothing.")

;;;

"So," Ruby's grin doesn't falter as she helps the last person – Jaune – up the cliff. The boy staunchly ignores the disintegrating nevermore head, "everyone glad we passed initiation?"

"That better be a pass," Weiss snarks, glaring at the head from upwind.

Nora giggles, "Hopefully Professor Goodwitch won't take away marks."

"What for?" wonders Yang.

"We… did destroy a historical monument," Blake points out with a look over her shoulder. Everyone glances to the ruins and maybe-bottomless pit. A lot more fog and pit than there was five minutes ago.

Lot less Grimm around, though.

"Huh," Ruby smiles thoughtfully. "Does anyone know what ruins those were, exactly?"

No one can say.

"Then we can get away with it."

;;;

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces." Um, it was yellow, sir. "From this day forward, you shall work together as Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby," screw you too, plot, "Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang latches onto her sister. Ruby giggles and hugs back, smile easy yet fixed in place.

It's a one-way ticket now. She's in for the long haul.

( _It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year_ , Ozpin hears the echoes of his voice in his head, unsure whether it's meant in a good or bad way.)

A _t_ l _e_ a _s_ t _t_ h _i_ s _g_ u _a_ r _a_ n _t_ e _e_ s _h_ e _r_ s _o_ m _e_ v _a_ c _a_ t _i_ o _n_ t _i_ m _e_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A big thank-you to bwburke94, Blaise Welshman, MrSlendy69, and TheParadoxicalOxymoron for reviewing! The support really means a lot.**

 **No idea how linear this is going to be. So far attempting to write season one and season five at the same time. It's going to be… interesting. Hopefully.**

 **More on attempting-to-mimic-Ruby and her skills and slip-ups as the story goes on.**

 **(The more I rewatch episodes, the more certain I am Nora can see at least some of the future and is trolling people…)**

 **I really hope people enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The dorm rooms of Beacon really don't have much… _room_. The spaces between beds are a handful of feet apart, and the area between bed and door has room for maybe two desks. The less said about 'closet space' the better. Bathroom and shower is down the hall.

Ruby does not fall asleep easily the first night, but she does sleep. She stays that way for many more hours than she normally would.

She is the first one up.

"Should we wake her?" Ruby whispers loudly to Blake, who's sitting by the desk reading.

A shrug is the answer.

"I'm ready!" Yang announces, banging open the door. Even Blake lowers her book to look over at the sleeping heiress. "She's still not awake?"

"I guess not," Ruby sighs. "You guys go down for breakfast. I'll get her up."

"Are you sure?" Yang slants a suspicious look to the white-haired teammate. _She may take it better if we're here_ , is implied.

Ruby shrugs this time, smiling little but real. "I've got it, don't worry. You two come up with ideas on how to decorate the room!"

"And clean it…" Blake mutters, gently slipping her book under her pillow.

"Tell me what you think about bunkbeds!" Ruby yells down the hall when they're out the door. She hears Yang's distant 'ooh, bunkbeds, Blake!' as well as a thumping from the room across from them. Looks like team JNPR is up. "Alright, Weiss…" Ruby skips over to her suitcase and rummages around for a magic eight ball. "How would you normally wake up?"

She sees the world a little differently, and scowls when the answer pops up as ' _Naturally_ '.

"Yah, not going to fly," Ruby tucks it away. Her silver eyes lock on her partner's bed. "Time to do this _'my way.'_ "

Because a glass of water would be mean, Ruby strips the bed and pulls Weiss' pillow out from under her. "Rise and shine!"

" _What is wrong with you?!"_

;;;

By the time they're seated for the first class of the day, Ruby is positive Weiss hates her. Ruby is hated for getting her partner up in time for breakfast. Ruby is hated for accidentally cutting the curtains while making the bunkbeds structurally stable. Ruby is hated for the bunkbeds. She is hated for suggesting Weiss wear the school uniform. She's hated for keeping an eye on the time and making sure they get to class. She is hated for being bored and doodling as class starts.

On that last point, this is all old information for her. Professor Port is teaching a first-year, Vale-native Grimm class. Ruby grew up with this information, and him going on _and on_ about his achievements isn't the least bit interesting when as she was raised in a town of retired hunts-people. _Thank goodness_ she has at least one easy class in her schedule. Everyone else has four classes this term, and she has _six_.

For all the excitement Professor Port exudes, Ruby feels herself falling into a meditative stare. She could very well be nodding off, can even hear some kid in the back row doing just that. Weiss is twitching whenever Ruby's pencil scratches too hard. Blinking away the Zen and impromptu Grimm-revision, Ruby glances down at her drawing. She can't help snorting at the horrible sketch of Port enacting the Last Airbender cabbage merchant meme.

Weiss glares over. Ruby looks up to see Yang trying to sneak a peak. As they are all in the front row, and it would be most unwise to show off the picture, Ruby writes 'pass it down' and hands it to her partner.

Weiss's glare would be like a shard of glass if Ruby was any other person. The redhead keeps smiling innocently until the heiress follows instructions and hands it to Yang. Yang gets the joke instantly, snickering and promising Blake she'll explain later as she slips it back a row to Nora.

Professor Port finishes up his speech, and Ruby twirls her pencil on the edge of a finger. She sees Weiss nearly having a conniption, and sends her partner a confused smile. This moment, she remembers, is when who-should-be Ruby picked her nose. That is gross and who-is-now Ruby won't do it, but she does debate faking it to see if it would put Weiss over the edge. Just to try, the pencil slips and clatters on the desktop. Weiss does indeed full-body twitch, and snaps, "I do, sir!"

Well, all that gets the heiress is a face-to-face lesson with boarbatusk. Ruby doesn't think Port understands that fighting does not make a great leader. Not even for hunting teams. As leader, the only class Ruby is supposed to have separate from her team is about co-operation and strategy. This only adds to her theory that Port is a solo-huntsman, and a bit too proud of what he accomplished doing that.

Weiss is built as a support huntress. Only with non-stop workouts would she have the chance to add physical strength to her resume. She is quick. She uses a thrusting weapon. Her skills in a one-on-one fight lie in chipping away the enemy's health, and her semblance at least helps her succeed. Stamina is a weakness for her, as well as fights in confined spaces.

And all it took to figure her partner out was watching two seasons of the show and spending twenty-four hours with the girl. Weiss believes Ruby unimpressive? If who-is-now Ruby cared enough about the girl, she'd be mortified at how unadaptable her partner is. As it is, Ruby tries to be encouraging when she shouts helpful tips about how to defeat the Grimm, instead of letting the flecks of annoyance cross her face. Ruby can understand _Yang_ not using some deep logic in a fight, but Weiss obviously has no plan against the boarbatusk besides stab it until it dies. She has no back-up plan when her weapon is tossed away, either.

If Ruby didn't embarrass herself on purpose at least once a week, she'd be embarrassed by this. And Weiss screaming back at Ruby for trying to be encouraging? If Ruby cared what Weiss thought, it might hurt. She might be embarrassed the entire class heard their little _disagreement_.

(Mortified is a good term for how she feels.)

With a tight smile, Ruby mentally lowers Weiss to the bottom of her 'Keep Alive Because Plot' list. Not even the mantra of ' _she gets better'_ changes her mind. "I'll see you ladies in the evening," Ruby tells Yang and Blake. "Don't do anything wild without me."

She runs after the stormy Weiss like a good partner should. Ignores the other presences and footsteps of people moving out of classes to call out. Weiss ignores her, and Ruby's smile is brittle and small by the time she reaches close enough the white-haired girl can't ignore. "Weiss, what's _wrong_?"

"What's wrong?!" Weiss explodes, whirling around and practically red with how heated her anger's gotten. Ruby stops all at once, heavy and immoveable. She hates getting yelled at. So much for a ' _fun'_ start to her vacation. "What's _wrong_?! You're what's wrong! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Really, where is this coming from? Is Weiss _that_ butt-hurt Ruby got to lead the team? She's tried being helpful, and it has gotten her _this_. This is not a good foot to start on, Weiss. If who-is-now Ruby Rose didn't have to pretend to be the Ruby Rose of stories, she wouldn't have bothered with the white-haired girl. As it is now, her tone is even, head tilted a little to make the brittle smile see more confused, "What did I do?"

"That's just it- you've done nothing to earn your position!" _You haven't earned it either, Weiss_. "Back in the forest, you acted like a child," _pardon me, what_? "and you've only continued to do so!"

( _Do you believe in destiny_ , is thought bitterly.)

Ruby has actually been toning down the childishness. There is a bit more Apathy towards the world than she normally shows. She still follows the guidelines, but now that she is surrounded by people physically older than her, she's been holding back on mimicking her current age. "Weiss, where is this coming from? I thought… I mean, after the nevermore, I thought you were okay working as a team?" Ruby was even nice and lightened herself so she didn't add strain to girl's semblance.

Weiss' response is venomous, as if her words state a most obvious fact, "Not a team lead by _you_."

So, it is butt-hurt. Jealousy. _Spite_.

Ruby has no wish to be someone's punching bag, verbal or otherwise.

"I've trained _and_ studied," Weiss stresses, like she believes Ruby is a child playing adult. "And quite frankly, I deserve better." Like a fool, Weiss turns her back to her opponent. She's lucky they are _partners_. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby lets her march off with the last word. _'She gets better.'_

A reminder. By the time Jaune activates his semblance, she'll stop being so cruel all the time.

Now, time to deal with the only pair of footsteps not having vacated the hallway.

"Hmm," Ozpin begins when Ruby turns. She's stiff and silent, trying to force a nicer smile for the man with many more reincarnations to his soul than her (not that she's looked, that would be rude). "Now, that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby drops the pretense with slumping shoulders and meets his gaze, her smile barely there. She knows her skills, _she knows she's over powered_ , but that does not make a good leader, either. "Do you think my appointment was a mistake?"

Because her being team leader was not just his decision, no matter what Weiss believes. _Every_ professor had the right to veto her. He _maybe_ voted for her, but Glynda would have gladly set the record straight if her bad-cop routine had any truth to it.

Ozpin smiles, real and true, but does her the service to hold back a chuckle. "That remains to be seen."

"I- I guess it is only the first day," Ruby says logically with a shaky grin.

"It is," in a blink, Headmaster Ozpin looks a bit more solemnly at her. "Ruby… I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider you appointment to leader to be one of them." He leans down, and her smile lifts a bit more realistically to match his. It's a little exasperating to be reminded, again, at how short she is. She's shorter than _Nora_ (it takes her mind off it enough to start feeling less dislike at Weiss). "Do you?"

"I… guess not," she feels the naked honesty on her face. She perks up as he straightens. "And I'll do my best to make sure you never regret it, sir." After all, it would be disrespectful to do so.

He tilts his head and raises his hot chocolate. "Then I look forward to seeing you succeed."

She smiles brighter and nods. "Thank you." Before she goes, Ruby pauses to glance over her shoulder. "And, sir? It doesn't matter how many mistakes you make, as long as you learn from them." _Right?_

The hanging pause gives her time to leave.

;;;

For a normal term schedule, there are two classes for an hour, three days a week and the remaining two classes for an hour and a half on the other two school days. With Ruby's schedule, _she gets three and three_.

"Hello, may I sit here?" Ruby smiles as she gets a positive answer. She happily drops next to the bunny-eared Faunus in her first-year Advance Technology course. Velvet looks up with startled, wide eyes. "I'm Ruby."

"Velvet Scarlatina," is the quiet, polite reply. If she notices Ruby's outstretched hand, she ignores it. "Are you a first year?"

"Yep," Ruby nods and unpacks her things. "I took this class' basic equivalent in my last school, so I'm allowed in."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Velvet is quick to reassure. "I'm second year, so I'm just making sure you aren't a new transfer. So far you're the only one I don't know in this class."

"Yay," Ruby groans, making the other giggle. "So, most of you are from last year's basic class?"

"We all are."

 _Great_.

"If it helps, I'll be in your history class," Velvet looks around sheepishly. "I took most of my second-year electives last year to advance my weapon. I need to catch-up on the required courses."

"You should definitely sit with me and my team." Ruby says seriously, smile carefree.

When the teacher gets around to them, Ruby is asked what she wants to do for a final project. "I already know what you are doing, Ms. Scarlatina."

"I want to fix up a prosthetic," Ruby replies to the professor's question. When asked why, as it is not a common request, Ruby shrugs, "There's over a twenty-percent chance of meeting a Hunter with a prosthetic. I want to know how to help them if they ever need it or are knocked out or something in a battle."

And to maybe fix a robot girl. Or her sister's arm. It all depends if the future still follows a story she knew.

;;;

The last class of Ruby's day is the one for group leaders. Every year attends. Ruby sits next to Jaune until she's partnered to an older team leader for a mentor.

Her mentor introduces herself first, "Coco Adel."

As in, top designer of the fashion company Ionic & Covalent, Coco Adel. Maybe it's fate, or maybe it's because Ruby has a job outside of school, but this is the mentor she needs. "Ruby."

They shake hands, moving to a quiet area to talk. Coco becomes the first person outside of Patch and Professor Glynda to learn Ruby is the famous singer Red. "Did you tell the professors you were going to stop?"

"Yes."

"Are you really?"

"Well…"

Coco is smug. "I did the same. If they ask, you're just preparing to work during the breaks. Now, let's hear your business plan for when you start traveling."

Coco is her hero.

;;;

Ruby swings around the cafeteria for dinner, making small talk with Yang and Blake (the former having had _words_ with Weiss before their next class while the latter stood by to make sure said words didn't get too heated). She races through eating, shouting her 'hi's and 'bye's to JNPR as they sit down. She uses her library card for the first time, peeks in on the twenty-four-hour gym, and finally makes it to her dorm room to start in on her homework.

Especially the physics. That class starts tomorrow but she has to review everything since it's been a year from taking her last physics class. Ruby hates physics. _So much_. In order to play by the rules of the world, she has to learn the limitations. No matter how much she would love to impress her will upon reality – _use magic,_ are the untechnical terms – that would be like giving up. Besides, with what she _remembers_ about this world, it's likely she won't ever be the strongest person here.

Still, physics sucks. People defy it every day, and yet she had to learn it to be sniper-certified. It's the only good thing to come out of the classes. Ruby honestly swallows her screams whenever she accidently writes -9.8 for gravity instead of Remnant's proper value. Perfect example of habits dying hard.

Ruby sticks a note to the door, reading, 'Going shopping tomorrow, add to the list.'

She hops onto the top bunk and closes the curtains. These are thick, black covers to keep her flashlights and lamps from bothering her team (among other reasons). Ruby cracks open the first textbook and resigns to not sleeping much that night.

Yang and Blake only disturb her to say good night.

"Hi," Ruby says, blinking away math equations when Weiss pulls back the curtain. "I'm sorry, is the light a bother?"

"Shh," Weiss places her hand over Ruby's mouth. Which, _unnecessary much_. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I… I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"Cream and five sugars," Ruby rushes out. Weiss blinks and leans back, unimpressed. After a pause, Ruby goes to elaborate like she was before she was interrupted, "but-"

"Don't move."

This will be Ruby's second caffeinated product in a month. She's bringing up dietary things tomorrow over breakfast. Nice thought, but she's going to be up another twenty-four-hours. They have _history class_ in the morning.

"Here."

"…Thanks, Weiss," Ruby keeps the soft smile on as Weiss… comes close to apologizing. It's the thought that counts… _I guess_. At least she didn't give her partner the satisfaction of correcting an answer.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yah?"

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid."

Weiss leaves to do whatever. Ruby's smile feels a bit more real as she turns back to her textbook, drawing the curtains shut.

(She snorts at the high-five going on at the other bunkbed.)

;;;

It's three in the morning when she enters the gym, practically vibrating. She's greeted with, "Hey, a first year!"

Instead of some hazing or initiation, the older students are all very polite about her coming in. There are five of them. Punk is the nicest, taking her to the side to show the equipment and makes sure she knows how to do it. He then sits her down with Yillaw and they ask if she thinks late-nights here will be common, passing it off as Professors don't always have an assigned watcher for the night.

"Insomnia," Ruby admits to them.

"Same," Yillaw smiles sympathetically.

"PTSD," Punk grimaces.

"Narcolepsy!" Jeuul shouts from the treadmill.

"Insomnia," Yatsuhashi Daichi says from where he lifts weights.

"Early morning workouts," Sauven explains as he jogs by.

There are apparently a few others she'll meet. They are one of the few unofficial clubs/support systems in the school. "We're here to help, for more than just sparring partners."

Ruby sighs, relieved. The gym was never a place she thought to find friends. "Thank you."

She only gets asked once why she's doing a one-handed handstand. It becomes the new in-joke when others answer for her.

("She's trying to be one with the force."

"Force?"

"She's meditating.")

She's only doing it for how emotional she feels. Tomorrow night, she's looking forward to testing out the jogging track.

* * *

"Whoa," Ruby actually has to plant her feet to block the hit, "nice one, Jaune!"

He grunts and tries to force her back a step. For as tall and broad as he is – and for how short and petite she is – he can't back her up. Ruby's cheating by making herself heavier and strengthening the aura output to her feet. The ground gives a small lurch, but she doesn't move.

"Um," Oscar speaks up from the sidelines. "R-Ruby? You're supposed to… attack back?"

It's not the first time he's reminded her (Ozpin's told him to remind her). Ruby's smile is apologetic as she moves quickly, angling the sword in her hand so Jaune's slips away. She bends back, letting the momentum carry the surprised boy to her side, before letting go with one hand and slipping behind him. While he stumbles, she kicks him away.

"Whoops." Her weight wasn't completely back to normal. Jaune summersaults, his weapon clattering to the ground. Ruby hurries over, picks up the sword, and makes sure he's okay. "You did good, though."

"I don't understand how you're better than me at this," Jaune snaps, huffing to his feet. Ruby backs off a few steps, knowing he needs to let it out of his system. She's already told him why. Taiyang taught her the basics of everything she wanted. Jaune takes his sword and sets into a ready stance. "Again."

"Actually," Oscar hesitantly draws their attention. "It's… time for hand-to-hand sets."

"We can do one more," Ruby says immediately, seeing Jaune's face darkening. "Do you still need to stretch, Oscar?"

He nods. She's noticed Ozpin forgets that important step a lot.

"Then we'll do one more," Ruby's smiling as brightly as she can at Jaune, trying to plan how to let him think he's won. "After that, go cool down with Ren and Nora! You guys can watch me fail epically."

Jaune sighs and sets up again. "Whatever. Your move first."

Which Ruby hates. Seriously, _she hates being the instigator_. Without Crescent Rose, it's even harder. She hesitates a few seconds before making what is a half-hearted swing towards Jaune.

In reality, Jaune can barely keep pace.

"Ugh," Ruby grunts as she eventually lands on the ground.

"You alright?" Jaune asks, holding out a hand. He looks lighter, so there is her success.

"Fine," just low-key hating herself for letting him win. When she's up, she smiles and waves at Oscar, shooing Jaune to where his teammates – mostly Nora – have been cheering him on. Oscar smiles when she comes over, but there is something in the way he looks. She wonders if either he or Ozpin picked up on her purposeful loss. "Are you feeling ready?"

"Y-yah," he pauses before following her to the clearing she and Jaune were just sparring in. The evening sun makes a pretty backdrop against the mountains. "Ozpin wants us to spar again."

"Oh?" Ruby blinks quickly and nods. _Wasn't expecting that_. "Uh-huh, sure; if you're up for it."

They've spent the last couple of days going over forms, with yesterday as the first extremely light spar. Well… Ruby and Oscar are the only ones going over forms. Nora and Ren spar hand-to-hand with ease. Jaune's staunchly refusing to use his fists until he can use his main weapon properly.

When he's finally useful, _she's baking him a cake_ … (that was more anger than she usually feels towards comic relief. Ruby wonders what's changed.)

"Ozpin says not to hold back," Oscar draws her back to the present as he sets into a ready position.

Well, that explains the boy's hesitance. Ruby smiles reassuringly and lies, "Okay." _No way_ is she going full-out on the cinnamon roll. She doesn't go full out on Nora, and that's the only kid around close to her usual strength and stamina.

Someone as nice as freckles over there? She'd rather get a cavity than punch him across the ring.

"You first," Ruby encourages.

Oscar gathers all his determination and throws a punch.

He's got good form. It's obvious he's picking up on muscle memory fast. Ruby wasn't _near_ his level after a year of sparring with Yang, and he's like this in days. His faults are how slow he moves. He's not used to the movements, and his lack of speed means broadcasting his actions. Ruby sets her bar at his level, giving him time to react and leaving a few things open so he starts knowing what to catch.

Yang would be so disappointed she's not doing it the family way and crushing him to the ground.

The less said about what Qrow would do if he caught her pauses, the better.

Tai would understand. Ruby misses her father.

"Ack," Ruby stumbles back and clutches her face. Note to self, _no openings for the face_. For such a young kid, Oscar's got muscle. _That hurt_.

"Oh my gosh," Oscar panics, reaching a hand out but not knowing what to do, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," Ruby forces a smile, her healing cheek twinging. She sets back into a ready position. "We're in a fight. You've got to keep going until I'm down."

"I-" Oscar jerks his head to answer whatever Ozpin says, "I know that!"

"Just get ready," Ruby says, shuffling a few feet back. He snaps his head to her, gazing up and down to make sure she's okay. "If you don't, I'm going to get first hit."

He huffs in disbelief and sets back up.

"Remember your aura," Ruby prompts him, not being able to sense it _again_. She's kept her hits light or glancing, but with that amount of muscle he should be able to take a landed attack or two without it.

"Got it," he says after a moment of concentration. She can feel the difference. Hopefully he won't have her problem of it slipping without constantly thinking about it. _Then again, she's the only one with the problem_. Oscar starts the fight.

Moments later, Ruby's hovering over him. "Are you alright?" She thought he saw the punch coming for his chest. Whoops. "Uh, try to breath?"

"I'm fine," he doesn't sound winded, just tired. He groans once more, and then his aura flickers off and is replaced by another.

"Need a hand up, sir?" Ruby asks. He takes it, smiling brightly in a way that makes her weary. "Uh, sir? Is Oscar alright?"

"Yes, he is," Ozpin smiles, much more of a lazy smirk than anything she's used to seeing on Oscar's face. "He's letting me test your skills proper, Ms. Rose."

In her head is a mixture of curse words and hysterical laughter. " _Thanks_ , Oscar," Ruby's smile twitches upwards as her sarcasm comes out. "I'm pretty sure we've seen the extent of my skills, sir."

"Nonsense," he raises his fists. Ruby takes a few steps back. "With all your years of training? Surely this is not all your sister and my school have imparted on you."

He's taunting her. Ruby would rather never have to fight, and so takes a few steps back with an unrealistic smile. "It really could be."

His raised smile before he runs at her says, _let's test it_.

 _Let's not_ , Ruby thinks and dodges the first punch. Then the second. Then catches on as she blocks the third. _Oh no, not the face!_

Every hit he throws at her is aimed for her head. Ruby is _not impressed_.

The cursing in her mind gets louder with every duck and block. No way does she turn her back to make room. He closes in whenever she tries to use the force of his punch to fly backwards. All his openings are small and short, meaning her hesitations about taking one don't let her attack back. It's all defence.

The fight goes for two minutes. He gets her when he headbutts her.

"Your hesitations are costing you." Yes Ozpin, _she knows_. "Do not be afraid to strike when an opening appears. If you are always on the back foot, you will eventually run out aura to stay that way."

"Got it," Ruby groans, sitting up and clutching her cheek. The headbutt and then the kick left a large bruise. _Just how strong is Oscar?_ She throws up a positive with her hands. The sound of someone collapsing has her jerking to up and rushing over. "Are you okay?"

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar groans and slouches into her shoulder. From where she kneels, Ruby moves over and hooks an arm around him to help sit up. Before she can say anything, Ren speaks up from his meditating. Ruby doesn't manage to hide the face she makes when he talks about aura becoming second nature, but thankfully no one notices. Then the talk comes about semblances as she helps the boy to his feet.

"Jaune's like you," Ruby says with an easy smile hiding the pointed look she wants to throw the older boy. She helps Oscar over, waiting until he leans away before letting go and letting him stand on his own. "He hasn't found his semblance yet, either. But you both will. And we'll all help each other get stronger. Semblance or not."

Ozpin comes back at one point, mentioning how semblances can grow and evolve, just like people. Ruby shares a smile with Nora, as the girl is so far the only one brave enough to hang tight with Ruby while she's moving fast enough to walk through air.

They show it off to Oscar. Rose petals fall while Ruby jogs up and down vertically, diagonally, and horizontally with Nora in her arms, making red and orange blurs in the air. At the end she's starving, but it was worth seeing his real smile.

 _Just a little bit of everyday magic._

;;;

"I'm heading out!"

This isn't the first time Oscar's heard Ruby call that, but it's the first time he's in the living room as she leaves. He has waited for her to come from her room, and he's confused by the wardrobe change. Ozpin is, too. This is the first time they see her before she leaves late afternoon, and the first time Oscar can ask, "Where are you going?"

"Hmm, tonight's the Cliff Bar two levels down," Ruby says, hopping on one foot as she struggles to slip on her other shoe. Then it registers who asked. "Oh! Sorry, I preform a couple days a week. Sing. I sing."

"Oh," Oscar hesitates, feeling Ozpin recede in a ( _do what you want_ ) kind of way. "Um… why?"

Her smile is bright. Real. Whatever it is makes her happy and she's glad he's asking. "I got into singing before I decided to become a huntress. I like using small performances as a way to practice. And people like it, so I thought why not?"

"Can I come?" Oscar practically jumps to his feet. Any reason to get out of the house. Any reason to miss another awkward dinner with team JNR. _(They aren't that bad.) You're not the one who has to interact with them._

"Yes," Ruby's smile practically lights up the room. "Dinner will be my treat! Nora! Ren! I'm taking Oscar with me!"

"Okay!" Nora shouts from the kitchen where she is no doubt watching Ren cook.

"Come here," Ruby holds out a hand, finally getting her shoes on. She eyes him critically. "Hold on." She disappears in a flurry of rose petals and reappears with a jacket they bought when he first arrived. "It's going to get cold. If you want to change now, better hurry."

"I'm good," he slips on the jacket, tilting his head curiously because she's still smiling critically. "What's wrong?"

"Would you be alright if I carried you on my back?" He blanches. Ruby quickly waves her hands. "It's just I planned on running there originally, I need to get there early tonight, and I know you can probably keep up but I don't want you risking my shortcuts."

There's a long pause, in which he caves under her wide, pleading eyes. "Fine."

That's how Oscar finds himself clinging around her neck as she weaves her way through the last-minute shoppers. Ozpin, in the back of his mind, is more amused by the turn of events. He's in no way worried about the speed they're moving. He doesn't have to feel the cold. ( _It would help if you turned your aura on._ )

"Shut up," Oscar grumbles. Ruby doesn't falter, even though he whispered it by her ear. Instead, she seems to be amused.

"Can you trust me for a little bit?" Ruby asks, slowing down so he can hear her over the wind.

"Alright," Oscar acquiesces, not wanting to admit to her he trusts her the most in the group. _Play it cool. (I think she'd be happy to know you trust her.)_ Oscar twitches unhappily. _We've known each other less than a week_.

"Then enjoy the view." Ruby picks up speed. Oscar's arms tense when he realizes she means to jump down to the next level.

He does enjoy the view, even if his stomach is in his throat.

"You okay, Oscar?" Ruby asks after transitioning a smooth landing to a jog.

"Yes," he says, a little breathless. Ozpin is pleasantly surprised too. "Do you do this a lot?"

She giggles. "I've actually dropped three levels once. That freaked everyone out."

Ozpin sends worry and the math of what three levels would equate. Oscar's impressed. ( _Don't encourage her._ ) "How long ago was that?"

"The second day after we got here. Thankfully, the police force realized who I was and didn't stop me."

"The police force?"

"Uh-huh. I'm considered team lead, so I have to check-in with them." She says all this without breaking stride. "I got a warning to keep it to one level jumps up or down. Not much else they could do." Before he can ask why, she slows. "We're here."

'Here' is a restaurant-looking bar with outdoor seating. Oscar finds himself being lightly pulled into the place once he's on his feet. It's definitely more bar inside, with a small stage off to the side.

"The guys you found are tuning in back," the bartender says when Ruby greets him. The critical gaze turns on Oscar. Ruby says she'll pay for him, which gets a nod and directions they take the small table.

"Order whatever you like," Ruby tells him, and Oscar realizes that she isn't sitting with him. He pauses halfway into the seat. "And don't be afraid to leave early. I sing until nine o'clock."

"I won't leave," Oscar promises. She looks surprised, smile widening. Why would he leave? Especially after inviting himself along.

"Here," Ruby quickly hurries over, handing him her scroll. She shows him the password. "Just wave me down if anything important comes up. Thanks for coming, Oscar."

Seriously, why is she surprised he's here? It's making him nervous.

( _The others never said anything about where she goes, did they?_ )

That's right. However, Oscar and Ozpin do not know where the others go. Not even Qrow mentions what he's up to during the day. Oscar usually ends up training, alone in the dojo.

( _…_ )

"Do you think she'll let me come to more of these?" Oscar mutters, opening a game. _Get us out of that house._

( _I…_ ) Ozpin hesitates to answer.

Oscar's resigned. "What is it?"

( _You know that training helps.)_

"I know," he mashes hard at the controls, "but that doesn't mean I want to do it. Doesn't mean I want to stay there, where no one will come near me." _Ruby checks in,_ _when she's around_. The other students keep their distance, unsure how to act around him. Qrow can barely see Oscar past Ozpin.

It's not yet been a week, and he can tell the lines being drawn. Jaune is the most obvious, seeing more Ozpin than Oscar, and the same number of glances feel the antithesis when Qrow looks. The student is angry, and the old crow is beguiled.

( _There are other things we could be doing.)_

"Yah. Like this." He quiets when a server comes over, menu in hand. The server is stiff until he quietly explains he's here with Ruby. Then it's smiles and friendliness as they serve an obvious minor in a bar. ( _Don't order brussels sprouts_.) Oscar orders brussels sprouts with his meal. ( _That's being petty_.) "You started it."

Ozpin huffs and recedes.

It does not take long for Ruby to appear. She helps a couple guys set up their instruments, waving as she catches Oscar's eye. There's no introduction, instead the music starts slowly until it integrates with the background. As if it was always there.

Then, Ruby sings.

( _She is rather good, isn't she?_ )

"You've never heard her before?" Oscar barely mutters, eyes not straying from the _life_ the older girl seems to give off as she preforms. Everything about her flows with the music. He feels warmer – safer – with every brief glance as she scans the audience, never keeping focus on one person. She brings joy and entertainment as she makes sure each member of the band gets a part or attention as she sings.

It's all so familiar, but he can't remember why. There's no reason to it.

( _Glynda was in charge of checking through her background.)_ Ozpin admits _. (I did not hear anything Ruby sang_.) There's a flash-memory, of a dance. Of Ruby complaining Yang got her to sing an opener and the closer. Of mild regret he didn't get to hear her sing, but more fear for someone had broken into the CCT tower. ( _There was a non-disclosure agreement Glynda had to sign, but I believe it was because of how young she is for a performer_.)

"And you weren't curious?"

( _I had other things on my mind_.) Sadness. A girl asleep in the vault under the school.

"Fine." Oscar does not go back to playing the game. He enjoys his meal, relaxing to long drawls and sweet undertones.

He almost chokes when it clicks where he's heard her before.

( _What is it?)_

"She's Red," Oscar stares now with awe.

( _Who?_ )

"The unknown singer, Red." Oscar's embarrassed. _Very_ embarrassed. Ozpin's chuckling at the fond, childhood memories drawn up at the thought of her music. "Shut up. I loved her music."

Correction: he loves her mix-album, _Everything Under the Rainbow_. Each song belongs to a different genre. Something for everyone. For him, a song for every mood. It was the cheapest set of songs and helped explore diverse types of music.

Too bad her other albums were all normal priced.

( _Interesting_.) Ozpin hums as he settles from viewing the memories. Oscar huffs and hopes his cheeks haven't darkened. ( _She does not sing any of these now_.)

Probably for the best. Oscar might actually choke if she does start singing anything he knows her for. The performance feels too short, nine o'clock comes with Ruby and the band retiring for the night. The new group begins quick, but not faster than Ruby. She moves swiftly to his table, saying he can order desert if he wants any, not giving him time to reply before she's off to the bar, and then disappearing with the band.

( _Well?_ ) Ozpin prompts when a new waiter appears at the table. Oscar is hesitant about ordering anything. _(It is free food, Oscar. If I may make a suggestion_ -)

"I'll have some of today's pie," Oscar says without listening to the voice in his head. It's Ozpin's turn to huff.

"I'm back," Ruby swings into her seat across the small table. "Sorry I took so long." _Really?_ She's too nice, that was barely a dozen minutes. More importantly, _what does he say to her?_ ( _Oh dear_.) _Ozpin, stop laughing!_ "Hope you weren't too bored."

"You're Red," Oscar blurts. ( _That gets to the point_.) "Shut up," he hisses, head turned to the side. He hopes the light is low enough she can't see how much he's blushing. _This is embarrassing._ Ruby is frozen, eyes wide, when he hurries, "I mean, the singer. You're the singer, Red. Aren't you?"

"Y-yah," she nods slowly, relaxing bit by bit and giving a warmer smile. "I'd, uh, appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, but yes I am."

"Why not? Tell anyone, I mean."

Ruby shrugs. "I enjoy singing, but I'm a huntress first. It's just easier if people don't know. They won't… look down on me for having another job."

"Why would anyone do that?" Oscar honestly has no idea, but Ozpin's sighing in his head.

The smile is now sad. "It's a stereotype. Every capable hunter and huntress should be able to do even the lowest level jobs, and those pay well. So, if you need another job while you're a certified hunter, then you must not be a very good hunter? Does that make sense?"

"Yah," Oscar nods slowly, frowning as he gets some memories unbidden from Ozpin. "But you're a great huntress." Her smile brightens. "And you're definitely a great singer. I don't see why it should make a difference."

"Thanks, Oscar," Ruby says softly. She glances backwards, and he sees the waiter coming their way. She gets dinner, he gets desert. "How'd you figure out who I am?"

And he's blushing again. "I, uh, have- had- I have… I have a few of your albums at home."

Her smile lights up the room. He has to duck his head to keep from staring. "Which ones?"

He mumbles the small list.

"Oh, which genre did you enjoy most for _Everything Under the Rainbow_?" she asks between bites. Oscar thought he could eat fast… He's got nothing on her speed.

"I liked it all," he shrugs. "I enjoyed the rock one. The, uh, really long one."

She giggles and wipes her lips, done. "I'm glad. That one took _forever_ to sync all the instruments together."

"Why is it cheaper than the others?" He flinches as soon as he asks. "Not that I mind, or would know if you-"

"Oscar," Ruby leans over to tap the back of his hand. He almost drops the fork. "Breathe. It's the cheapest because it is so diverse. I wanted to make sure everyone could dabble and see what kind of music they like, but my producer wouldn't let me give it out for free."

"You would have made it free?"

"Uh-huh," she leans back, crossing her arms over her purple top. "I mean, I know I'm not the only artist out there, and plenty of people have released free music, but I wanted to try expressing myself in different ways and let people try different things by me." She flushes. "Not that I'm trying to say I'm anything great or something. I'm just hoping I can help introduce people to other things they might like and-"

He relaxes at her rambling. It's humanizing and takes away his embarrassment in one go. She cuts off when her scroll lights up with a message, and he remembers he hasn't given it back. "Here. Sorry."

She waves off the apology. "Mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead." He watches for a moment before softly asking, "Is it the others?"

"Who, Nora and the them?" Ruby blinks up in surprise before shaking her head. "No, it's Penny. She was able to get something working cross-continent, but the messages take _forever_ to send. Like this one; she sent it- oh." The last word is soft and for a blink-and-you-miss-it moment, her smile falls. Ozpin, already interested that the CCT may be working, however sketchy, moves further forefront in Oscar's mind where he's a moment's hesitation away from gaining control.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asks, tensing against the feeling of the other presence.

"N-nothing." Ruby's smile twitches into a sad – guilty – one. She sees he is tense and tries to lighten it, placing the scroll down to wave her hands. "It's nothing important. Promise."

"Ruby," it's Oscar talking, Oscar's voice, and Oscar's worry, but it's also Ozpin a razor's edge away from snapping into motion.

"It's a days-old message," she pushes the scroll for him to read. The numbers at the bottom don't make sense to Oscar, but they do to Ozpin. He translates the day, month, and time as late afternoon a few days ago.

( _Yang is her sister_ ,) Ozpin tells him, falling away from control with a lingering thread of regret.

"Your sister… left?" Oscar pushes it and the scroll away. _Not his_.

"Yep." Her smile is the bland one. Her clenched fists give away her thoughts. "I know she can handle herself… I just worry. Wish dad would have gone with her or something. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't like the thought of her travelling around by herself."

There is something he and Ozpin are missing, but Oscar doesn't know how to ask that. Instead he wonders, "Any idea where she's going?"

"No clue," Ruby texts something back as she talks. "The message was also sent days ago, so I can't stand around wondering now. Guess I'll just be sending letters to dad."

"Hey," Oscar mutters, glancing at the last of his desert, "about… sending off a letter."

 _(That's not a good idea.)_

"Do you think I can send one? Just to let my aunt know I'm okay."

 _(Oscar…)_

"Of course," Ruby smiles, oblivious to Ozpin sending reluctance at Oscar. "Do you want to go to the post office this weekend?"

"I'd like that."

;;;

The living room and kitchen are dark. So is the training room. Ozpin sighs and shifts in front of Ruby's door but doesn't knock. There is much he wants to ask. She seems to have a better grasp of the situation than Qrow.

Sometimes, it seems the girl has a better grip on the world than himself.

Ozpin walks away. He knows how rarely she sleeps. Maybe he can find her in his dreams (but will it be him she talks to; will it be her he finds). Even if not, there is still time. This is barely a few hours after her talk with Oscar. Ozpin knows how to be patient.

While not under pressure or obligations (while spending time with her) reminds him they need to talk. (He doesn't know whether to be relieved or wary she has – _had_ – a better handle on the situation than he did when Beacon was attacked. With anyone else, Ozpin would be wary.

But Ruby was never just anyone else, was she?)

;;;

At the same time Ozpin stands out front her door, Ruby greets her partner for the night. "How's it going, Sage?"

The taller young man ruffles her hair, making her squawk in protest. "We have Captain Midori tonight."

Ruby groans. Don't get her wrong, she loves the leader of Mistral's police, but the woman is such a _taskmaster_. "Tell me we get to kill something big?"

"Goliath herd straying too close to the boarders. We get to steer them away." Not so bad. "Neptune and Scarlet are on beowolf slaying duty."

"Dude," Ruby takes his offered arm and skips beside him on the way to the captain's office. "I am never going to hear the end of it if they surpass my kill count."

"Take it up with Midori."

Ugh. Fine. _'She'll just have to go for the Goliaths who don't have too many digested soul pieces.'_

* * *

 **A/N: A lot went on in the chapter… Thanks for reading! A big thank-you to bwburke94 and RandomShtScinceWhenever for reviewing! The support means a lot.**

 **(Thank you to the Fact Checker. Weiss wears the school uniform in V1 Ep9, changes into her combat outfit for Ep 10, and doesn't wear the school uniform until V1 Ep12.)**

 **I hope everyone has a great month**


End file.
